


A Study in Oral...

by LadyBarbaric



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/pseuds/LadyBarbaric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and other things. </p><p>Kylo Ren and General Hux reader-insert filth. Smut, oral, threesomes, and more. </p><p>Chapters don't relate to each other unless noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotion p.1 [Kylo Ren]

**Author's Note:**

> Too much exposition. We'll dial it in, but I like it overall. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but not necessary.

Part 1 of 2  
You had seen Kylo Ren before: a dark, menacing figure that stalked the halls of the First Order base, that most of your fellow officers did everything in their power to avoid. You could, at this point, feel when he entered the room you were in; a sudden silence would meet your ears, and everyone went tense. The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees, and the meaker of your associates went pale. 

That is not, to say, that you ever wanted to face him alone. That in mind, when you saw him storming into a nearby room, a room you needed something from, you turned on your heel and rushed to a different room, listening to the noises of his anger from a hallway and three rooms away. The officers in the room you were in seemed to understand why you were suddenly there, as if in hiding. 

Next, you had merely found yourself delivering news to your superiors with Kylo Ren in the room. You couldn't help sparing him a couple extra glances; while your coworkers pointedly avoided looking at him, you were more curious. He wouldn't be looking in your direction, anyhow. You weren't an officer of significant rank, there was no reason for him to pay you any mind. 

The next time you witnessed his rage, you had no escape route. You stood in his presence with General Hux and your commanding officer. You weren't so much as listening to them as you were wondering if your superior only brought you with in the hopes that the Knight's fury would be directed at you, a lesser officer, instead of him, when the bad news was delivered. Thus, when the sudden noise of a lightsaber (you had never seen one before!) met your ears, you were more surprised than afraid. As the body of your superior officer split in two, General Hux turned his attention to you. 

"Contragulations, you've been promoted. Do not fail as your predecessor did." He warned. Kylo Ren spared you a lingering glance-- at least, his head turned in your direction-- before you uttered a yessir, nodded your head in respect, and left to your new duties. 

You turned out to be rather capable in your new position. When you returned to General Hux a few days later to confirm a report, he seemed somewhat surprised, perhaps even pleasantly so. With an uncomfortably cruel-looking smirk, he informed you to deliver the news to Kylo Ren yourself. 

Perhaps you should have been afraid. If General Hux looked so sadistic, perhaps it meant you were going to find yourself sliced in two as well. Might as well, you thought, with a heaving sigh, rounding the last corner to the Knight's personal rooms. A call of 'enter' came even before you brought your finger to the button to alert him of your presence. The doors swept open, and closed behind you before you really saw the image before you. 

Kylo Ren sat in a lavish looking seat, legs spread wide. The lights were dimmed, and you almost could have missed him in all his dark robes, if it were not for a gloved hand gliding lazily up and down his exposed prick. Your mouth went dry, and gooseflesh broke out under your clothes. You let yourself watch him for a short time, seemingly unaware of the potential consequences. You swallowed thickly before starting slowly, "You... you knew I was at the door..." 

"Yes," he answered. His tone was indiscernible through the modulator in his mask, but it certainly couldn't have been unhappy. You took a measured step forward, and watched his hand pause just a moment before continuing its leisurely work. You took two more steps, then leaned against the wall and let yourself watch him again; he allowed it, for a couple quiet minutes, before ordering, "Report." 

"If I've failed, are you going to kill me before or after you finish?"

You hadn't intended that to come out of your mouth, but only let yourself regret it for a moment. He paused again, but even with his face completely covered by his helmet, you felt he was pleased. 

"After." 

You pulled up your report on your tablet and took the final few steps to reach him. Kylo Ren brought his hand up to take it from you, and the second he had, you let yourself fall to your knees in front of him. You looked up at him, but he didn't seem intent to stop you; his fingers flicked over the tablet, scrolling slowly through data. That may as well be permission, right? 

Very, very slowly, you brought your lips around the head of his cock, laving it with your tongue before pulling back. He didn't even seem fazed, and you found yourself determined to draw even the smallest reaction from him. You descended upon him again, licking the length of it first before taking him into your mouth again. You moaned delightedly and bobbed several times, attemping to wet him a bit before you brought your hand up to assist you. 

His prick was rather proportional to the rest of him, and trying to take the length of him in your mouth would be quite the feat. You rather doubted you could, but you had never left a lover displeased. 

As your hand and mouth worked his prick you found your thoughts wandering. What did he look like under that helmet? Was he old and scarred? Was he young and awkward? Perhaps he was the most unnattractive person you could ever see. You heard him make a soft noise, though whether the cause was your mouth or your report, you could not tell. You thought about his voice. Was it deep and smooth? Was it soft and lulling? You found yourslef wondering what it would be like to hear him whispering into your ear as he thrust his cock into your pliant, willing cunt. 

With another drawn out moan, you pushed a hand into your panties to touch yourself. You pressed two fingers into your cunt, wetting them before dragging them up to your clit. You teased the head of his prick, before pushing him into your mouth as far as you could, your fingers on your clit causing you to moan higher, and you finally got a reaction you knew was for you. His hand gripped your hair before he could catch himself, holding your mouth steady around him. You looked up to see the visor of his helmet pointed towards you, heard what sounded like a loud, shaky intake of breath through the modulator. Clearly, he had seen you pleasuring yourself while sucking his dick, and it did something for him. 

His hand retracted, retreating to the arm of his chair. You kept your gaze on him, even as his head tipped back. What would he sound like right now without that helmet? Would he moan? Would he groan? Were his noises high, or low? Would he _growl?_

Ooh, that thought was too good. Your fingers jolted over your clit, and then rubbed furiously as you felt yourself cum, your cunt clenching around nothing that you desperately wanted to be something, keening with your mouth full of a man you knew literally nothing about. 

Whether it was the length of time he'd been stimulated, or the thought of you climaxing with his cock in your mouth, he didn't last much longer. You worked him faster, your grip tighter, and he gave you no warning before his seed shot into your mouth, only reached down to hold your head down over him, trying to control his breathing, his movements. 

He tucked himself into his pants as you rose shakily to your feet, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. Your tablet was handed to you, your information reviewed. He stood and moved to another side of the room, his attentions entirely elsewhere, and spoke without looking in your direction. "You may leave." 

"Thank you, sir."


	2. Promotion pt. 2 [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to Kylo Ren's quarters, several weeks later. 
> 
> "Your tongue peeked out to lick your bottom lip without your permission, and he seemed pleased, eyes darkening and appraising you in the best of ways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another scenario before I decided I wanted to return to this, so I've already got another chapter written up, and two or three more on the brain. I may be enjoying this. 
> 
> Major props to Korpuscat and tonibromas for commenting. Thank you. <3
> 
> Chapter content includes: cunnilingus!

Part 2 of 2  
Time passed, and you found yourself more than pleased with your new promotion. You had been called more and more often to report to Kylo Ren directly. Though not every time, you frequently found him in his quarters much the same as you did the first time; helmet on, dick in hand, waiting for your mission reports. It occurred to you soon thereafter that your assignments were becoming less and less likely to incur the Knight's wrath. In part, it was irritating, but as a whole, you were beginning to suspect it had something to do with spending an awful lot of time on your knees. 

A day found you flicking idly over your tablet, nothing in dire need of your attention. Your officers were doing dull work; surveillence, programming, etc. You were on the brink of falling asleep in your seat when a notification popped up on your tablet. 'My quarters. Immediately.' How forward. You excused yourself and started on your way up a few floors. 

He wasn't as you usually found him; his usual seat was empty, and instead, he was standing across from the doorway, not looking at you. The doors swept closed behind you, and you waited a moment. "You needed me?" He's quiet for a time, not turning to you. You're half afraid he's going to tell you that he's tired of you, of your mouth; that you won't be reporting to him anymore. 

"You've been working very hard," Kylo Ren says, head turning slightly, briefly in your direction. You swallow thickly, nodding; that was a good sign, you supposed. He finally turns around. "You're deserving of a reward." 

You hesitate. Was this a joke? No, of course not, he didn't joke. A trap? Possibly. He's scrutinizing every expression on your face, your body language, every little thing; even without seeing his face, you could see that. "I... That's not necessary," you insist. 

"I'm aware," he says, matter-of-factly. He gestures to the chair he has sat in every time you visit, the chair he sits in when you blow him, and orders, "Sit." 

You hesitate again, but follow his direction. You perch yourself on the edge before deciding better of it and lounging into the back of it as he usually does. You watch as he moves, taking a few steps closer to where you're seated, and pausing at a table pressed against a wall. 

"I don't want you to agree to this just out of fear of me," he says. 

"You didn't think of that the first time you let me into your quarters while touching yourself?" 

"I thought you would have run," he answers, the softness discernable even through the modulator. You feel yourself starting to relax a bit. "Did you do that in fear of me?"

"No."

You heart leapt into your throat when his hand reached up to the bottom of his helmet. It gave a hiss, and came free from his head. Dark hair tumbled out, pale skin revealed, set jaw. He wasn't what you expected, and certainly not unattractive; his eyes were dark and intense, watching your reaction carefully. 

Your tongue peeked out to lick your bottom lip without your permission, and he seemed pleased, eyes darkening and appraising you in the best of ways. He set his helmet on the table next to him, and took few long strides to finally dropped to his knees before you, in a similar fashion to the first time you visited him here. He pulled his gloves off, and tentatively slid his hands along your thighs. Your spine tingled. His hands were warm and expansive, long fingers spread wide to cover most of your thighs. 

His eyes were downcast, and you couldn't fathom what was going on in his head. He didn't seem uncomfortable with the situation; perhaps moving slowly for your benefit. He finally met your eyes, and your anticipation came to a peak. The whole situation was oddly arousing. "Do you want me to eat you?" he finally asked. You sucked in a breath. The first thing you hear in his proper voice-- god, what a filthy question, what a low, smooth voice. You drew in another ragged breath, and nodded, swallowing hard. His immediate response was a sultry smirk, and a flash of heat tore through you. 

Kylo Ren slowly worked your pants and panties down your thighs, shocking you every now and then with tender little kisses across your skin. By the time your lower half was bare, you were worked up enough that you were sure he wouldn't have to do much. His fingers spread across your stomach, and you jolted when his thumb brushed gently over your clit. He seemed focused on his task, his eyes glued to your wet cunt, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from him. 

He brought his face close, and you sucked in breath when his nose brushed against soft curls. He teased you with soft kisses to your clit, your labia, your thighs for a short time, listening to you try to control your breathing, before he slid you forward a bit and licked slowly from the parting of your labia up. 

From there on, he was experimental. Licking, sucking, a gentle scrape of teeth. At first you thought he was teasing you again, until you found him watching you with sharp, discerning eyes, noting the smallest intake of breath. He got a handle on what you liked very quickly. He moaned quietly against your skin before he really moved in. 

His tongue against you was soft, yielding, laving over your clit just fast enough to bring your steadily closer to climax, but not enough to overstimulate. His hands grasped at your thighs, your hips, slid over your stomach and lower back; they were warm and wide, smoothing over your skin delightfully. 

You were whining at his touch, your hands grasping and flexing against the armrests, resisting the painfully strong urge to grasp his hair. It looked so soft; would it make him moan, to pull on it while he licked into your cunt? Would it make him fierce, make him go at you with abandon? 

The Knight pressed his tongue hard against your clit and dragged slowly upward, fingers digging into your thighs, and you came undone; a whimpering mess beneath his touch. You struggled to contain your spasming legs, dug your nails into the armrests to keep from grabbing him, bit at your lip in an attempt to stifle the high keening moans that spilled out of your mouth despite all your efforts. He suckled at your thigh as you came down, eyes hungrily devouring every expression that crossed your face. 

His mouth and chin were shiny and slick as he came up, and you almost didn't catch him licking his lips before he turned from you. Your eyes were level with his stiffened prick beneath his trousers, but he moved away from you before you could do anything. He crossed the room again, cleaning his face with a cloth. You gingerly worked your panties and pants up your thighs, almost relishing the filthy wetness soaking between them. You probably smelled so heavily of pleasure, there was no way you could go directly back to your post in this state. He turned his head slightly, watching you from the corner of his eye. "It's... been a pleasure. You may leave." 

"I... th-thank you. Sir," you struggled. The moaning had left your throat sore, and you didn't know which of you was pleased more at the noise. You climbed to your feet, glancing back at the wet spot on the seat, before making your way to the door. 

"Next time... you may grab my hair," he says quietly. Your stomach fills with butterflies, before you almost run from the door. Oh god. Next time.


	3. In a Broom Closet [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuffed into a closet, with Kylo Ren at your mercy... what a delightful way to spend the day. 
> 
> "Kylo Ren stifled another noise in the darkness as your thumbnail gently teased the slit of his prick. You grinned up at him, barely able to make out what was certainly a strained expression; bottom lip between teeth, eyes shut in a desperate attempt block out the sensation just enough to control himself."
> 
> Content:  
> Hand job, blow job, face-fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another almost completed, and four more scenarios I plan to write. Stay tuned, folks, it only gets more depraved from here on in. 
> 
> Thank you to every single space-darling that left kudos. 
> 
> Special love to my commenters for ch. II:  
> Brindille, ElmiDol, Claonna, Yukiisha, Marie, Kazeetie, and GhostieZoom.

Ch. III

"Shhhhhhh...." Your soft hushing filled the tiny room. It may as well have been a broom cupboard, in all honesty, and you couldn't fathom what it was for, if not this exact purpose. 

Kylo Ren stifled another noise in the darkness as your thumbnail gently teased the slit of his prick. You grinned up at him, barely able to make out what was certainly a strained expression; bottom lip between teeth, eyes shut in a desperate attempt block out the sensation just enough to control himself. A swell of pride, and you rewarded him with a kiss on his jaw. Your hand worked his prick over a bit more before returning to very lightly tease the head again. 

"Stop teasing," he hissed. He probably could have made you, sure, but his hands remained where they were, bracing himself against the steel wall behind him. You measured his expression carefully in the dark, wagering how much leeway you had left. 

Finally, you chuckled quietly. "No," you whispered, before continuing your loving work. You leant into him, and his hand instinctively braced you against him. Your hand worked slowly, and you delighted in every noise he made; soft moans he didn't realize he was making, stifled choking noises when he tried to stop himself. 

You snuggled into his chest, smiling to yourself at how he was struggling. Oh, the horror! To be pleasured at someone else's leisure! You were so wrapped up in it, so wet thinking of how he must feel, that you almost didn't hear the soft utterance of ' _please_ ,' but boy, when you did. You heart leapt, and you whispered "good boy" as you dropped to your knees, next to where his helmet was abandoned on the floor. You noted his irritated noise at your praise, but heard no more protest when your lips wrapped around his cock. 

He continued to let you do as you please for a time, seeming to enjoy the new sensations, before it was also not enough. Without prompting whatsoever, his hand gripped your hair tight, and he fucked into your mouth with little concern for your wellbeing. Drool dripped down your chin, serving to ease the rough treatment of your mouth, and you moaned enthusiastically. He came quickly, and spent the next couple minutes rolling his hips liesurely into your mouth as his prick softened, enjoying the gentle overstimulation that came with it. 

When you were released, you climbed carefully off the floor, and stiffened as he brought his hand to your face, tracing his thumb through the wet mix of saliva and cum across your bottom lip. Tables turned in an instant, and you were the one to whimper softly at his touch. He tucked himself back into his pants and reached down to retrieve his helmet, but before he put it back on, he leaned over to whisper softly in your ear. "Find me later."

Kylo Ren placed his helmet back over his face and swept out of the tiny room, leaving you alone, covered in cum and spit, and desperately aching between your thighs.


	4. Overwhelmed [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself at Kylo Ren's mercy. 
> 
> "Your thighs spread wide over his, knees planted firmly on the mattress on either side of him. His eyes and hands wander up from your thighs, and a hand cups the back of your head before pulling you in for a kiss. He's teasing, testing, tasting, trying to judge what he wants to do to you today. His lips move to your throat, finding your favorite place and nipping, sucking. Your bare hips start rolling against him, and his hand glides to the base of your spine to guide you against him."
> 
> Content:  
> Cunnilingus, restraints (of a sort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's position was graciously suggested by user Korpuskat! In the form of a pornhub video! I, uh. I enjoyed that. Thank you. 
> 
> Next chapter's gonna be some nasty stuff involving General Hux as well, because Domhnall Gleeson is hot shit and I could only hold off for so long. 
> 
> Thank you to all the space-babes that left kudos! 
> 
> Special thanks to my commenters from Ch. III:  
> Marie, nativekylo, Rai4eva, tonibromas, Brindille, and Korpuskat! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Wanna see how I do with your particular kink? Make a suggestion, I'll give it a try!

Ch. IV

"Come here," Kylo Ren orders softly, drawing your attention to him. You're naked; it doesn't matter how. He's mostly clothed; it also doesn't matter why. His eyes are unreadable, you're not sure what to expect, but you lift yourself up and move towards where he is sitting at the head of his bed, long legs stretched out comfortably. You reach his side, and he dragged you carefully into his lap. 

Your thighs spread wide over his, knees planted firmly on the mattress on either side of him. His eyes and hands wander up from your thighs, and a hand cups the back of your head before pulling you in for a kiss. He's teasing, testing, tasting, trying to judge what he wants to do to you today. His lips move to your throat, finding your favorite place and nipping, sucking. Your bare hips start rolling against him, and his hand glides to the base of your spine to guide you against him. Your hands grasp his shoulders, slide around to the back of his neck, fingers tangling in dark, lovely hair. 

You thought you knew how the ball was rolling, until he, quite suddenly, pushed you backwards, his legs spreading so that you landed on the bed, knees still spread wide to fit him between them. "What're you...?" you started, as a hand slid across your abdomen. He was watching the trail his own hand left, the look in his eyes almost pensive. You tried to work with the new position, hands seeking out his hand, his arm, in an attempt to pull him down to you, but he denied, instead shifting to pin one of your arms, and then the other, beneath each of his legs. 

He watches your face when he experimentally, slowly, thumbs circles around your clit; watches your pupils blow out wide in response, a sharp inhale. He smirks deliciously down at you, and continues to rub his fingers against you, dipping down into your cunt occassionally, before dragging back up to tease your clit. 

You were getting comfy with his teasing, moving your hips with the way his fingers were moving when he surprised you again. He slid his arms under your knees, and heaved you up; your knees came to rest on his shoulders, his hands bringing your hips level with his mouth. You shriek as he carefully tugs your clit between his lips, and your hands move to grasp at his trousers, desperate for some kind of grounding, and not getting much. 

His pace continues on liesurely, and your hips twitch in his grasp, trying to get more, less, something. He holds you tighter, pulling you closer to his mouth, littering small kisses all over your pussy before licking reverently at you again. Wetness dripped down your back, and you couldn't help it anymore, starting to whine. "Please, please, please, I'm so close, just a little more." 

Kylo Ren chuckled softly into you, but ignored your request, continuing to pleasure you as slowly as he liked, devouring every little whine, gasp, moan that spilled from your lips. After a few long minutes, an eternity, who knows, his tongue drew you to an intense climax, licking you through it at the exact pace he started it at. Your chest heaved, legs spasmed. The final wave hit you, but he kept going, strong hands holding your hips still as you tried to move away from him. 

Overstimulation pushed you into a panick. Your eyes shot open-- when had they closed?-- and you jolted. You tried to reach for him, to push him away, pull his hair, make him _stop_... having forgotten that he had your arms stuck up under his legs, keeping you from getting to him. Your moans became half sobbing, and you shook, crying out, "That's enough, please, _please_!" until you hit a second peak hard. 

His tongue worked slower, gentler, his attentions moving away from your abused clit. He moves to nip at your thighs again as your body relaxes, hungrily taking every expression, every noise you give him. He sucks sweet little pink marks into your skin, thumbs rubbing soothing circles, smooth, soft. 

Your breathing steadies, and you go lax in his grip. You give your handsome Knight a loving, tired smile, and he gives you another kiss to your thigh before pulling back just enough to give you a soft smile of his own. Your head starts to fall away to one side, your eyes slide close. There is a long, quiet moment... and then you feel his lips starting to press against your clit again.


	5. Depravity [Kylo Ren and Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest. 
> 
> "General Hux flushed, and you watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. You licked your lips at him provacatively, moaning wantonly and watching his reaction with sinful delight. He tugged at his collar and attempted, for a moment, to seem scandalized."
> 
> Content:  
> Vaginal sex, voyeurism, riding, multiple partners, dirty talk, name-calling, fantasizing, blowjob, face-fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING OKAY.  
> You guys have been leaving kudos and such flattering comments, and I love every one of you. <3 Really glad you're all enjoying my filth. 
> 
> I had to post this tonight, I really couldn't wait, I'm giddy. I hope you guys enjoy it, it's really scandalous. Since I'm posting two in one day though, it might be another day or two until the next. This should be enough to keep you lovelies happy until then, anyhow. c:
> 
> Thank you to all the space-babes that left kudos! 
> 
> Lots of love to my commenters on Ch. IV:  
> Marie, GhostieZoom, Claonna, SweetDreams828, and k.

Ch. V

You wonder vaguely if Kylo Ren knew this was going to happen before he initiated things, at this particular place, at this particular time, in this particular way. You knew for sure when you felt that dirty smirk pressed into the back of your neck. 

"W-wait! General... don't leave yet," you breathed. Kylo Ren's smirk widened. General Hux froze before he could turn back around to the door. His face was almost as red as his hair, and he was tensed with uncertainty. You smiled up at him from your mount, and gestured, "You can't leave empty-handed, can you?"

Ooh, Kylo Ren was pleased. You were astride his lap, facing the door, with his cock buried deep in your cunt. His hand was around your throat, not choking, but serving to enforce a specific pace. He had to have known. His hips bucked into yours again, and his hand tightened briefly, demanding you keep moving; you could only oblige, hips rolling against him again, working to the same rhythm he set before. 

General Hux flushed, and you watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. You licked your lips at him provacatively, moaning wantonly and watching his reaction with sinful delight. He tugged at his collar and attempted, for a moment, to seem scandalized. 

"Exactly what do you think you're doing? You don't need to indulge in this depravity in my presence, have some decency," he insisted. The crack in his voice gave him away. You brought your fingers down to where your cunt was stretched tight around Kylo Ren's prick, gathering up wetness and dragging them against your clit with an obscene 'oh' noise. General Hux's pupils dilated, and he shifted the reports in his hand over the front of his trousers. 

"It's not depraved... _yet_..." you panted, your abdomen working hard to ride the Knight beneath you. "But you could help." 

Kylo Ren's hand tightened on your throat again, pulling you back into his chest. It made movement awkward, and you let yourself sink into his lap, gasping in breath as his cock drove in as deep as you could manage. You heard a muffled groan, and found General Hux's eyes half-lidded, his reports not just hiding his erection now, but pressing against it for a tiny bit of relief. "Filthy..." he whispered. 

"Mmm, isn't it?" you moaned. Your hand reached back to grab a handful of Kylo Ren's hair, as he bit and kissed into that precious spot between your shoulder and neck. Your hips ground into him as best you could manage like this. "Keep talking like that, I like it."

General Hux hissed, his eyes slipping closed for a moment before narrowing at you, darkened against your teasing, the pretty blue barely visible around his pupils. His final shred of decency went to setting his reports carefully on a nearby table, and he was putty in your hands. His eyes narrowed to your working hips, your fingers rubbing circles around your clit; his tongue rolled out over his bottom lip, however briefly, and the heel of his palm rubbed shamelessly against the bulge in his trousers. 

"Shameful, disgusting, _dirty_ little girl..." he breathed out for you. Your face stretched into a grin, and Kylo Ren thrust up against your ass, delighting in the hitch in your careful breathing. The General matched it, but caught himself enough to give you a barely half-convincing reproachful look. "The both of you putting on this _indecent_ display... just for my attentions? Disgusting..." 

"We have it, don't we?" Kylo Ren whispered against the side of your throat. You laughed breathily and shifted forward, trying to brace yourself on his knees with just one hand. Your fingers still worked tirelessly against your needy clit, but you needed more, needed to ride him harder, faster. 

General Hux shifted, bracing himself against the wall behind him, and began to unbutton his trousers, fingers dipping in, before you cried out, "Don't!" He looked surprised, hand stopped in its path. His eyes narrowed at you, though his hand moved back out to continue rubbing himself through his pants. 

"You think you can give me orders? Lecherous little thing... I ought to reprimand you for that." 

" _Yes, please,_ " you breathed. 

"...spank her bare ass to a pretty red..." Kylo Ren suggested into your ear, his breathing becoming harsh, his hands sliding around to grasp your hips, urging you faster; he took more of your weight for you, careful that you wouldn't fall forward in your desperate attempts to swallow his dick into your cunt. The General's breath came short, and his hips thrusted against his hand. 

"You'd love it, wouldn't you?" General Hux asked. You moaned in response, and he tsk'd, scowling at you again; you barely saw it, your eyes half-lidded but glued to the General as if you'd break if you looked away. "I asked you a question, you _will_ answer me."

"Yes! Yes, I'd love it!" you cried, loud, high, unable to control your voice anymore. You were so close. You could feel that impossible peak coming, the rolling of your hips breaking ryhthm as you frantically tried to reach it. Kylo Ren took mercy, holding your hips tightly and driving into your dripping cunt himself. The General hissed from across the room. 

"Disgusting, filthy, _harlot_ ," he streamed. Your cunt clenched tight. Your climax hit in waves, over and over, and you couldn't register when your eyes closed, what the General was saying anymore, when the Knight pulled his prick free to streak cum across your thighs. It didn't matter. You slumped back against Kylo Ren as you came down, eyes peeking open to look at General Hux once more. 

He shuffled uncertainly, not sure what to do now that you and Kylo Ren had finished your salacious display. He almost moved to recover his papers and leave, but you moved; you climbed free from Kylo Ren's lap, your legs weak and shaky, to cross to the General. "You certainly enjoyed watching us, didn't you, General?" you asked coyly, sliding slowly to your knees and beginning to work at the fastenings of his trousers with clumsy fingers. He watched you with hawk-like intensity. 

"You ought to thank me for my help," he replied, trying hard to sound haughty as he usually does, but not doing well at it. You pretended you didn't notice and nodded, looking solemn. His prick slipped free of his trousers, and you slid your fingers along his shaft, relishing in the slightest intake of breath he gave you. 

"Of course... it was very gracious of you, thank you," you murmured, before your mouth descended on him. He was unsteady for a moment, groaning long and loud at finally being allowed proper stimulation. He didn't pay any mind to Kylo Ren, watching from across the room. 

General Hux had no patience for anymore preamble, and fisted your hair tightly. He enforced an almost too fast pace into your mouth; little shocks of delight at every keening noise, the copious amount of saliva dripping from your chin. 

" _Lewd_ ," he gasped when you moaned again, almost chanting, "Debased, wretched, crude, obscene, _enchanting_..." 

The General's lovely ginger head was thrown back as he came in your mouth, concerned little with whether or not you were alright with it. His moan was just delicious, and you found yourself practically purring in satisfaction, leaning your head against his thigh when he released his grip on your hair and pulled out of your mouth. 

You climbed to your feet again, ambling slowly back across the room where your clothes were. You shot General Hux a smile over your shoulder. He looked over to Kylo Ren, finally acknowledging him, who gave a lurid smirk. "Thank you for your time, General."


	6. Good Boy [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mellow chapter, before things get disturbingly lecherous again.
> 
> "He couldn't seem to get enough contact with your skin; he was wrapped around you again, and his cheek pressed softly against your breasts. Innocent, enjoying your warmth and softness, the feel of your fingers stroking through thick, dark hair."
> 
> Content:  
> Cunnilingus, face-sitting, praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!
> 
> I got more filthy shit coming up. Hux is next. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely space-babes for all the kudos. 
> 
> Special thank yous to my commenters on Ch. V:  
> GhostieZoom, KalikaBarlow, ElizaValentine12, TheAwkwardPinCushion, K, LadyCorvidae, SweetDreams828, TehFoxeh, Starkiller95, and a.

Ch. VI

Kylo Ren was such a good boy. He did his very best to leave you pleased, sometimes at the cost of his own pleasure. He could spend days with his cock in your mouth, of course, but the night was lost if you didn't find your own release as well, and he would do everything he could to get you there.

Although it's not like he didn't enjoy every second of it.

"Sweet babe," you crooned, fingers running through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. Kylo Ren leant into your touch, exhaling. On his knees before you, he was eye level with your breast, arms wrapped around your waist to hold you close. You let a hand slide down to cup his jaw, and he looked up at you almost reverently. "Take my clothes off."

He obeyed, never climbing up from his knees, but slowly divesting you of layer after layer, allowing for a few sweet kisses to skin, but nothing more. You hadn't told him to do anything more yet. You were bare in his hold now; he was naked from the waist up, but you felt no vulnerability tonight. He couldn't seem to get enough contact with your skin; he was wrapped around you again, and his cheek pressed softly against your breasts. Innocent, enjoying your warmth and softness, the feel of your fingers stroking through thick, dark hair. 

"Lie down on the bed," you whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of his head before he got up to his feet to follow your order. You watched him go, loving the way he listened so well. You gave him a sweet smile. "Such a good boy. Are you eager to please?"

"Yes... I am," he answered between steadying breaths. You approached, running your fingers gently along his arm; goosebumps broke out in your trail. You pressed kisses to his jaw and temple, and he breathed out. 

You let him lay there in quiet anticipation for a time, before you made your move. Carefully, gently, you climbed over the top of him, straddling his shoulders. He watched you, tongue sliding out across his bottom lip delectably, eyes shifting between your cunt and your eyes, silently pleading for your permission. You let him for a tiny, hand reaching down to stroke his cheek lovingly; your thumb slid across his lips, appraising him for a time, before finally giving him a little nod. 

His hands reached around to spread long fingers over the curve of your ass, shifting you closer so that his tongue could come out to meet your wet cunt. Your hands tangled in his hair as his tongue slid in and then up. He lapped at you until you forced him to focus where you needed it; pulling his hair so that his mouth was over your clit. You moaned encouragingly. 

"You're so good, so handsome, so _strong_ ," you whispered. It was the third thing that made him moan into you, of course, and his hands flexed against your ass, bringing you ever slightly forward. His tongue flicked over your clit a bit faster, and you breathed out 'yes' in answer. 

Your hips start rolling against his face, fingers digging into his skull and whimpering. The fingers on one of his hands cups a cheek, slides under you to stroke inside the first couple inches of your pussy. "Drenched," he moans against you before resuming. Your thumb strokes his temple lovingly. 

"I'm very close... just a little more," you can hardly speak between the strokes of his tongue, your hips rolling a bit faster, your grip on his hair tightening. Kylo Ren moans against you. "Just a little more..." 

His fingers brush up in the most perfect way, his tongue works you tirelessly. Your breath catches as you cum over his face, your thighs trying to press togther against your will, and you rock with every little burst of pleasure. He eases you down gently, his tongue ceasing when you had enough, and his fingers continuing to stroke you slowly, watching your face relax with a quiet tenderness in his eyes. 

He helped you climb down and onto the bed, pulled up close next to him. You sighed blissfully, and he stroked your arm comfortingly. You grinned up at him. "Such a good boy."


	7. Answer Me [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. VII
> 
> General Hux has a proposition for you. 
> 
> "General Hux lurched forward, leaning over and into your personal space, his arms on either of the armrests, effectively caging you in. He smelled of cologne, liquor, a soft masculine musk, and his proximity to you-- it was overwhelming in a delightful way. He examined your face carefully, his lips parting ever so slightly.
> 
> "You what?" He prompted voice just soft enough for you to hear."
> 
> Content:  
> Literally just dirty talk and disrobing, but it's filthy and I enjoyed writing it okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GUYS, I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT I POSTED ONE ALREADY TODAY! ~~someone spank me~~
> 
> I got way into dirty-talkin' Hux, so I indulged myself and wrote more. 
> 
> Next chapter is Kylo Ren. 
> 
> Anyone wanna see any special kinks? Please suggest them! <3
> 
> Thankyous to the lovely space-babes that left kudos!  
> Hella thanks to my darling commenters from Ch. VI:  
> SweetDreams828, holyfandomfeelsbatman, dylanmassettsleatherjacket, and KalikaBarlow!

"My office, please," the General ordered you, before stiffly turning on his heel and leading you away. You swallowed thickly, sharing nervous looks with your fellow officers, before scrambling to catch up with your tall, ginger superior.

"S-sir, I... Is this about that coding error the other day? B-becaue I fixed that the second I realized it was incorrect, I'm certain no one used that program before I fixed it, and I..." you stuttered, legs working double what his had to in order to keep up. General Hux's ignoring your sputtering silenced you. You, instead, focused on following him as closely as you could. What happened to those the First Order didn't want around anymore? One mistake too many? They probably died. You didn't hear of anyone that was turned out by the Order, and there was probably a reason for it. "Sir, please..."

He stopped at the door of his office, just slightly turning to you. You almost saw the pity in his eyes. "You're not in trouble, girl, calm down," he said impatiently. You relaxed fractionally. The doors slid open smoothly, and he gestured you to enter first; gentlemanly, you noted, but what little bit you tensed again now that you couldn't see him.

General Hux moved over to his desk in the center of the room, and poured two glasses of whatever fancy liquor sat there, offering you one. You murmured a thank you and took a small, polite sip. He was considerably more liberal, appraising you lightly before taking a very large gulp, and setting his glass down.

"I need you to understand that you may tell me no here at any time without fear of repercussion," he says, staring you evenly in the eyes. Taken back, you nodded, but he shook his head. He had decided, before taking you aside to speak with you, that he would be an adult about this, regardless of the outcome. He needed to be absolutely clear. "I need you to tell me you understand."

"I-I understand," you insist. General Hux gestures for you to sit in the chair facing his desk, not his own chair, of course, and leaned himself against his desk.

"I have a certain... interest in you," he starts, heavily implying his meaning, and your heart thuds, face turning red. He gauges your reaction, but hides his satisfied smirk behind another drink as casually as he could. "Obviously a romantic relationship isn't realistic with things the way they are, but.... a physical one..."

He trailed off, intentionally allowing you room to process. Your face turned impossibly redder, and you took his example and finally took a larger drink from your glass.

"Physical means sexual....doesn't it?" You asked, as if you needed to make sure, around the burning in your throat. General Hux took a moment to answer you, looking hesitant.

"If you're not interested, you can tell me--"

"No," you interrupted. He looked surprised, then disappointed. And you floundered. God, yes, you wanted to fuck him. Tall, with lovely angular features, captivating bright eyes, always so perfectly groomed. There was something about the way he gave orders, demanded respect, that put obscene thoughts in your head. "N-no! I meant no, I'm not _not_ interested! That is, I...."

General Hux lurched forward, leaning over and into your personal space, his arms on either of the armrests, effectively caging you in. He smelled of cologne, liquor, a soft masculine musk, and his proximity to you-- it was overwhelming in a delightful way. He examined your face carefully, his lips parting ever so slightly.

"You what?" He prompted voice just soft enough for you to hear.

You had to steel yourself to answer him. Slowly, carefully, you leaned around him to set your half full glass aside; he seemed to relish the closeness that this action gave him, eyes almost sliding closed, but he made no moves to shorten this distance before you would.

"I.... I think I would very much enjoy...." oh dear. You couldn't bring yourself to answer properly. Your tongue felt heavy, stomach in knots. A half-baked idea came to mind, and you leaned abruptly forward to kiss him, almost too hard. It was chaste, nervous but in a good way. You pulled back, to see what he would do from there.

He followed you back as you retreated to the back of the chair, dodging your face to press his lips against your ear, whispering, "I need to hear you say it."

Throbbing heat between your legs. General Hux pulled back just enough to watch your face, watch you biting at your lips, struggling to get words out. His eyes were dark, looking as though he would eat you alive the second you gave him permission. You'd let him, you were certain.

"I... I would like a se-... a physical relationship.... with you," you stumbled out. He flashed another self-satisfied smirk, and let one of his hands graze up your thigh; a tease, not nearly enough. You leaned towards him again, but he moved just enough to be it of reach.

"What would you like to do with me?" He breathed.

"T-touch...."

"Where?"

" _Everywhere_ ," you groaned. He carefully eased you out of the seat, leaning back against his desk again and pulling you against him in reward.

"What else?" 

"Oh god," you whispered. Your face couldn't get any redder, your skin practically itching with a need for him to touch, but his hands remained chaste, resting at the small of your back and grasping one of your wrists. The way he was behaving, the way he was speaking, it was going to kill you. Gooseflesh covered your arms, and heat throbbed in your groin. "A-anything else you wish to do with me, Sir. Please." 

You whimpered as his head ducked, teeth grazing a spot beneath your jaw before biting into you, just enough for you to feel. His hands slid, one grabbing your hip hard to pull your lower half right against him, and the other moving to cup a breast over your uniform shirt. He was hard, you could feel it at your hip, and you moaned when his leg parted yours, rubbing his thigh between yours. 

"Anything I wish to do with you? You don't think you'll come to regret that?" General Hux breathed against your throat. You didn't answer, couldn't. The hand on your breast moved up to grip your jaw, and he pulled your face up, forcing you to look him in the eye. The look in his eyes was dark and intense, shining with all the filthy things he wanted to do with you." _Answer me, Officer._ " 

"N-no! No, Sir," you answer, desperately wanting to look away to hide your embarrassment. He looked delighted with your reactions. He held your face a long moment, before he let go of your face, directing his gaze downward. Both hands moved around to your front, and deft fingers started undoing the buttons of your uniform. Your breath caught a moment, anticipating whatever he had in mind. 

"I'm going to lick your pretty little pussy until you're soaked, dripping down your thighs," he whispered, reaching the last button and pausing there. Your heart skipped, gasping softly at such lecherous words spilling from the lips of your commanding officer. General Hux looked back up from his work and caught your eye. "Would you regret that?" 

"No......" 

He smirked deliciously, and continued what he was doing; he pushed your top from your shoulders, and started gently untucking your undershirt from your uniform skirt. You gasped again as his long lovely fingers brushed over your stomach, pushing your shirt upward. He paused again when your undershirt was bunched up under your breasts. "I'm going to make you come undone over and over again, until you can no longer speak, until you can only moan. Would you come to regret that?" 

You whined almost desperately, and the General made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. " _Noo..._ " and he pulled your undershirt up over your head, dropping it into the chair behind you. Your bra was too easy, too quick for him to draw out, but his lips teased your breasts, and he moaned against you. 

"No one else will be able to touch you quite the same," he whispered against your skin. He dropped to his knees in front of you, and you had to brace yourself against the desk behind him. The sight alone... you moaned. His lips slid softly against your hip, and his fingers started working the zipper at your skirt. "I'm going to bend you over my desk and fuck you until your legs are trembling. Would you regret that later?"

"I... I don't..." you started. Even you could smell your wet sex from here, you were certain his nose was full of it. It was getting harder to speak; his words alone were too much for you, but the gentle teasing as well, and everything you tried to say got caught in your throat. General Hux immediately stopped what he was doing, your zipper half down, and gave you a stern look. You stuttered, but could hardly make a noise anymore. His pupils blew out wide; arousal, you finally put the word to it. You swallowed, making a helpless sound at the back of your throat. 

"Do I need to punish you for insubordination?" he asked, so quietly you very nearly missed he said it. You exhaled sharply, making a high noise to go along with it. He looked pleased, but hid his satisfaction behind an insistently authoritative expression. 

"Y-yes! Or, no! I... _please, Sir_ ," you whimpered, high and hasty. 

General Hux slid your skirt and panties down your thighs smoothly, standing and turning the pair of you so he could push your bottom onto his desk. 

"Are you ready?"


	8. Crazed [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren comes to you for relief. 
> 
> "He jumped your sweet little bones, covering your body with his own. You found little singed bits in his clothing from his lightsaber as you tried pulling at his clothes, only to have him growl and pin your hands over your head. "
> 
> Content:  
> Cunnilingus, rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's been a shit day. We got stoned and sat on the kitchen floor talking about Star Wars, but I'm still feeling kinda in the dumps, so I can't guarantee I'm gonna have another chapter done tomorrow. I am really sorry. I'll try, but if not, I am really really sorry. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one. 
> 
> Much love to all the space-babes that left kudos. 
> 
> Ultra thanks to my commenters from Ch. VII:  
> K, Starkiller95, SweetDreams828, rickythealien, Claonna, holyfandomfeelsbatman, and Marie.

You were in the shower when he came for you; you almost shrieked in surprise to the door being wrenched open. 

Kylo Ren had a certain look in his eyes that made you somewhat nervous. Wild? Feral might have been more appropriate. He was slightly red faced, out of breath, his hair mussed and sticking with the occasional drop off sweat on his forehead. Something must have happened, he must have been throwing a tantrum. His fist slammed against the tap, turning the water off, and grabbing your wrist. You didn't dare to protest as he pulled you from the shower, lifting you right off your feet to take you to the your bed. 

He dropped you onto it with no concern. You shouted indignantly as an automatic response, and he finally stopped himself, getting just enough sense to make sure you were okay. 

"Tell me to stop now," he said darkly. It was your only chance, and you both knew it. You hesitated, then shook your head no. He needed it, and you were more than happy to oblige.... even though your bed was getting soaked from your still-dripping body, even though you were just exhausted and your entire plan was to crawl into bed as soon as you were done, and sleep the next ten hours. Even though letting Kylo Ren have his wild way with you when he was like this bordered rather close on the line to dangerous.

He jumped your sweet little bones, covering your body with his own. You found little singed bits in his clothing from his lightsaber as you tried pulling at his clothes, only to have him growl and pin your hands over your head. " _Submit,_ " he hissed against your throat. You exhaled with a moan, tilting your head back for him. He bit you sharply, just enough to sting and turn your skin red, relishing in the high gasp you gave him in response. 

"You won't disappoint me, will you?" he asked; he sounded frantic, almost crazed. You couldn't help but wonder what did this to him, but you wouldn't dare ask. It was better not to. It was usually things relating to his past, and you'd never want to turn his fury to you. 

"No, never." 

Kylo Ren pressed leathered fingers against your cunt; a rare sensation, he usually liked to feel you. It put such an impersonal edge to the whole act, and your heart pounded loudly in your chest. His other hand grabbed your hip and pulled you closer; your hands were pinned-- you knew exactly how, and a little spike of terror shot through you. And yet... it was arousing. When he came to you like this, you couldn't help but take guilty pleasure from it all. He knew, you _knew_ that he knew, but he made no mention of it.

The slide of the leather against your skin was rough at first, and when it didn't become any easier quickly, he thrust his fingers into your mouth instead, letting his hips thrust against you. The worn leather tasted like heat and copper, like a decade of rage and loneliness. You licked at them, wanting to make it go away. His eyes were glued to your face as you suckled the leather between your lips; his wrath-fueled frenzy didn't allow him to savor it as he usually would have, and he had to pull them away too soon to press back against your cunt, sliding two into you in an attempt to expedite your readiness.

Too much, too fast; not quite painful, but overwhelming. You whimpered softly, and his eyes flashed dangerously; your sweet little noises were encouraging him more to abandon his attempts to ease the experience for you and simply ravish you. He leaned down again, nipping at your skin here and there, littering angry red marks over your throat and chest. His fingers worked against you, the heel of his palm rubbing against your clit just enough that had you squirming info his hand, getting you wetter and so, _so_ deliciously ready.

"You're _mine_ , tell me you're mine,"he growled against your breast. His fingers slid in to the knuckle, your pussy stretching around long leather fingers and causing you to squirm helplessly. "Tell me."

"I'm yours..." you moan, needing some relief from all of this; whether that meant him finishing or you, you weren't sure. Suddenly his tongue was on your clit, and the moaning sound that came from your mouth was half sob. His fingers dragged out halfway incredibly slowly, and forced back in. The new stimulation was quickly causing a pool of moisture to form beneath your legs, slicking the way for his fingers to move easier against you. His tongue and lips and teeth worked your clit far too much for you to take, and you were forced, far too quickly, to orgasm, continuing to tearlessly sob your way through it. 

You'd almost blacked out, you realize, because suddenly your hands were freed, suddenly you were on your knees, pressed into the mattress and drowning underneath your soaking wet hair. His prick found your cunt, and he thrust in fast. There was no moaning from him today, but growling and snarling, like an animal. 

He shifted slightly, and his prick was pressing against something so perfect, you were whining at his every thrust. Everything felt so much better after an orgasm, every little shock of pleasure in your cunt hit twofold, and if this was all you could feel for the rest of your life, you'd be content with that. You moaned out his name and felt his hips stutter against your ass. 

He paused just a moment to flip you into your back again, and pulled you half into his lap so all he could do was rut against you. His proximity to his own climax brought a hazy look to his eyes; he seemed somewhat more crazed than when he started. His eyes were trained on your face, so focused and intent; you weren't sure what he was looking for in your eyes, but he seemed to have found something. He shifted you back again, and started to thrust frantically into you. 

"Tell me," he whispered, eyes locked with yours, desperate and needy and you didn't know what he would have done if you refused. Dangerous. 

"I'm yours, I'm always yours," you answered unevenly, hardly able to speak for his wild rush to reach his orgasm. He wrenched himself out of you, and you felt his cum hot on your thigh. 

Kylo Ren collapsed. You were barely able to shift half it from underneath him so you weren't crushed. He held you insistently close, and you peered up at him to watch his eyes clear. He held your gaze with a gratitude you would probably never hear in words. 

You shifted to press your back against him, wrapping his arm around you and snuggling closer whether he liked it or not. "Stay here with me," you said, eyes already closing. He didn't argue.


	9. Spank Me [Kylo Ren and Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck between a rock and a hard place. 
> 
> "You can feel him smirking without having to see it, and he lets you go of your arms anyway, pulling your shirt free. Hux reaches behind you to undo your bra, and you take the opportunity to thread your fingers in his hair and tug. You yank him closer and bite into his neck."
> 
> Contents:  
> Vaginal sex + fingering, blow jobs, spanking, dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for 5k hits!  
> I love you guys. <3
> 
> Thank yous to the lovely space-babes that dropped kudos. 
> 
> Super love to my commenters from Ch. VII:  
> LadyCorvidae, SweetDreams828, FRANKENSTINWENTMAD, Marie, KalikaBarlow, K, Harrishawksuperiour, and T.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" the General whispered against your lips. You didn't even give it a thought: when he moved back in to kiss you, you bit down on his bottom lip, licking your own at him innocently when he pulled back to narrow his eyes at you. His eyes shot up over your shoulder, and your arms were grasped tightly behind your back. "If you insist on making things difficult..."

"I do," you answered, eyes lighting at the challenge. You knew you'd lose, but there was joy in the fight. Kylo Ren nipped the skin exposed above your uniform collar, holding your arms tight. You didn't struggle there, knew you wouldn't be able to even budge him. General Hux worked his fingers down your top, undoing the buttons with ease.

"Keep it up, little beast, I look forward to punishing you," he encouraged, pushing apart the halves of your shirt. He pushed one of the cups of your bra down, exposing a breast and leaning forward to tug at your nipple with his teeth. You arched, biting back a vocal response just to deny him the satisfaction. Kylo Ren wrapped both of your wrists with one large hand, and slid his other hand around to start feeling between your thighs, teasing. 

"I rather like when she bites," Kylo Ren said, quite conversationally, around you, as if you weren't there between them. You hissed when his fingers did little more than skim over your sex over the top of your clothes. General Hux backed off a bit, teasing your nipple with gloves fingers instead, dilated eyes watching every small reaction with a smug sort of pleasure. Kylo Ren nips your earlobe very gently. "If I let you go, will you behave?"

"If I said yes, I'd be lying," you respond honestly. You can feel him smirking without having to see it, and he lets go of your arms anyway, pulling your shirt free. Hux reaches behind you to undo your bra, and you take the opportunity to thread your fingers in his hair and tug. You yank him closer and bite into his neck. Hux glares at Kylo Ren, who looks ever so pleased with the outcome. Your free hand grabs the front of his uniform, clumsily trying to unfasten his buttons. Kylo Ren slips his fingers into the clothes over your bottom half and pushes them down to your ankles. 

General Hux pushed you back against Kylo Ren forcefully, and slid your bra from your arms. Kylo Ren wrapped his arms around your waist before you could grab at the General again. Hux straightened his hair and clothes, while you huffed at him. Kylo Ren's fingers brushed against your sex ever so lightly, and and you writhe into him, enough to turn yourself around in his grasp. Your hands tangled in his hair and yanked him to meet your lips, exchanging swollen red kisses.

General Hux was at your bare backside now, a hand reaching around to your front and dipping between your legs. God, they were both still wearing their gloves. Come to think of it, besides Kylo Ren's helmet, they were both fully clothed. Hux's fingers stroked against your cunt, and he breathed against the side of your head, "only good girls get to cum."

The only reason you didn't pull away from Kylo Ren to moan outloud was his hand on the back of your head, keeping you with him while Hux teased your sex. You squirmed between them, trying to grab at Hux's hand uselessly. Kylo Ren released you, and you leaned your head into his chest, whining at the way Hux's fingers were teasing you. Kylo Ren tipped your head back onto Hux's shoulder so he could watch when he slid his own fingers into your mouth, eyes flashing when you chose to bite at them. He lifted you from the floor, Hux's hand stealing away from you, and almost slammed you onto the desk in the middle of the room. 

You tried to scoot yourself backwards and away, but he grabbed your ankle, dragging you closer and forcing you over onto your belly, holding you there with a hand between your shoulderblades. He moved around to the side your head was at, and looked over at General Hux. "I believe you said something about punishing her, General." 

General Hux looked pleased in a delightfully dark way, but you'd never let him know you were looking forward to it. He circled around you, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip. You felt him stop between your legs, and you squirmed. 

His hands grasped your hips and pulled you upward until you were on your knees on the desk, ass high and exposed, and you got butterflies thinking about your upcoming spanking. He palmed a cheek, and you could see Kylo Ren licking his lips. 

"Don't move," Hux warned. 

"Or what?"

Your attitude earned you a sharp slap, and your body tried to lurch forward without your bidding. The General tsked, and landed another two on the other side. "Are you going to be good for us?" He asked you, and you felt his lips caress your thigh.

"Not a chance," you assured him managing a spiteful laugh. The next three spankings were harder, and you yelped, trying to push forward. A stinging slap met the tight, vulnerable skin of the back of your thigh, and you shrieked, finally having the sense of mind to force yourself still. He ran a soothing hand over your ass and thighs. 

"There we are..." General Hux praised softly. You exhaled, relaxing slightly. He'd told you before that tensing and holding your breath only made it hurt more, before he'd spanked you the first time, but you couldn't help it. "A little corporal punishment is helping your attitude, isn't it?"

You felt Kylo Ren shifting closer. His hand dragged from your shoulderblades up into your hair, stroking it and not having to tell you what he wanted. You shifted just enough to work at his pants, shifting his robes out of the way. He was so hard against the seam of his trousers, and you licked your lips up at him. You had to continue bracing your hands against the table, so as soon as he was free, you had only your mouth to work with. He didn't seem to mind, thrusting himself shallowly into your mouth. 

"You're so _wet_ ," General Hux breathed, leather sliding through the slickness almost dripping from your sex. You moaned, shifting your hips towards him. He worked you teasingly with his hand, fingers dipping maybe an inch into your cunt before drawing out again. You whimpered around Kylo Ren's prick, wanting more and unable to get it. His fingers slid over your clit a couple times before moving back into your warmth. "You're already wet and wanting for it, aren't you?"

You moaned in response, and Kylo Ren's prick thrust just slightly farther into your mouth at the sound and feel of it. General Hux chuckled softly behind you, continuing to tease. 

"Dripping for a cock..." Kylo Ren whispered, stroking from your hair to your jaw, guiding you to look up at him as he started thrusting the teensiest bit faster. You whined, filthy words sending a jolt of heat to your core; Hux felt the way your cunt tightened around his fingers with the spike in arousal, trying desperately to draw them in, just to stop the teasing. "Do you need the General to fuck you?"

You moaned, writhing enough that both men felt the need to hold you still with their free hands; the hand that wasn't buried in your cunt grabbed your thigh, pulling you flush to him, while Kylo Ren's other hand was between your shoulders again, pinning you to the desk. 

"Greedy!" Hux exclaimed. His fingers moved to your clit again, and you were delighted that they remained there instead of returning to dip into your pussy again. You gasped, drawing in air around your mouthful of cock, eyes closing and trying not to move, trying to be good for him, trying to convince him to let you cum. 

"You're so close, aren't you?" Kylo Ren's voice was thick with arousal, and you could tell he was struggling with not just choking you on his dick in a frenzy to get off. You nodded as best you could I your situation. Your whimpering got frequent, needy, high. "I think she's ready for you."

Kylo Ren left your mouth, giving your jaw a break, and you were immediately protesting as General Hux's fingers left your sex. Both men ignored you, instead readjusting you. You were flipped over again, this time able to see both of them. Hux still looked impeccable, the only signs of your activities being the shine off wetness of his glove, the hardness in his trousers, the red mark where you bit him. You felt deliciously vulnerable like this. 

Kylo Ren took to stroking your bare body, over the littered red markings Hux left over your chest, over skin raised with goosebumps at the thrill you couldn't hide. You caught his gaze and held it, loving the way his arousal shone in his eyes. 

Your attention only returned to Hux as you felt him beginning to push into your drenched sex. He went about it so slowly, so intentionally; you felt every centimeter as it stretched you, and you wrapped your legs around his hips, trying to urge him faster. Your fingers went for your clit yourself, and you didn't notice the looks they shared over the top of you. 

They had teased you so much. You were woo close already. Kylo Ren knelt closer to you to whisper in your ear. "This is what you wanted, right? You were being bad on purpose. You wanted the attention. You know we have to make you regret it, right? Naughty girls can't be rewarded." You panted, your fingers stroking your clit desperately. General Hux was thrusting against you, perfectly angled against something delectable inside you. You were getting close. So close. You gasped, feeling your climax starting to hit, and.. 

Hux grabbed your hands and slammed them against the desk, relishing in the surprised shout that left you, the agonized groan. 

"Why--?!"

" _Only good girls get to cum,_ " he hissed into your ear. You whined-- oh god, that noise was so high and embarrassing-- feeling your orgasm slip away. General Hux started fucking into you again, and you were sure you couldn't handle much more. 

"Please! Please, I'll be good!" you pleaded, struggling against his grip on your wrists. He bit into your collar before drawing back enough that he could watch you and still keep his hold on you. His eyes flickered over to Kylo Ren a moment. 

"Prove it," Kylo Ren challenged. You turned your head and your mouth found his prick again. It was awkward, trying to suckle at him in this position. Hux started pumping into you again at a languid pace, and after a few minutes of watching you struggle to pleasure him from this angle, Kylo Ren cradled the back of your head in one hand and followed suit.

God, you were being used. You'd never even consider letting anyone else do this to you, but these two... Hux released one of your hands; his gloved thumb started stroking so softly at your clit again, and you sobbed. You could feel his expression, that sadistic pleasure, watching your shoulders heave and your attempts to keep still. It wasn't enough to get you off, you knew that; gentle, barely-there touches, incessantly teasing again. 

You wanted to start pleading again, but Kylo Ren had a firm hold on you, didn't let you pull away to try. He brought his other hand up to his mouth and removed the globe with his teeth, so that he could start stroking what your mouth didn't cover in tandem with his rolling hips.

It took him little time now to spill himself over your tongue, and the second your mouth was free, you were whimpering and begging. "C-can I please.... _please_ , General, I need... I need to cum, General, please...." His pace stuttered, and you saw him swallow hard. It was calling him by his title, you knew it. You opened your mouth to do it again, got the word halfway out before he lunged forward and clapped a hand over your mouth. Hux's thumb worked over your clit properly now, and his rhythm sped slightly. You moaned into his hand, your hips starting to move on their own, desperately chasing a fast-approaching climax. 

"Remember this lesson," Hux warned between thrusts, biting back moans that might undermine his words. "Next time.... I don't care how pretty you are when you beg.... we'll use you up and leave you here."

You peaked at the thought, groaning over and over into his hand as your cunt spasmed around his cock. His thumb drew every bit of it out of you, and his hips stilled so he could feel every little rhythmic squeeze around his prick. Kylo Ren stroked your hair as you came down, both of Hux's hands moved to your thighs and he started to fuck into you without mercy. Your wailing moans were freed to the room, and your hands reached for the General just for something to grab at; the lapels of his greatcoat bunched up in your palms, and you dragged him closer.

Hux growled in response, biting into your throat and pounded you furiously as he came. When he pulled back, you were in a daze for a time until your clothes were dumped unceremoniously onto your stomach. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked to both men, already fully clothed. Kylo Ren gave you a sensual look before putting his helmet on again. General Hux was straightening his jacket before leaning in close to your ear. 

"You muss my clothes again, and you'll get more than a spanking "


	10. Judge Me [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough encounter with Kylo Ren. 
> 
> "A gasp broke out of your mouth when you were forced to your knees quite suddenly; it was completely unexpected, considering he was still several feet away, but it didn't take a genius to figure out how. Your knees ached from the impact, the strength of the push knocking you to your palms. You straightened up, looking around for him again."
> 
> Contents:  
> Oral, blowjob, face-fucking, seriously it's just gross, judge me, okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long, guys. Adult shit sucks and depression sucks worse. I appreciate everyone though.  
> Thank you to KalikaBarlow for beta reading my stuff now. <3
> 
> Thanks to all the people leaving kudos! 
> 
> Special thanks to all my commenters on Ch. IX (here goes):  
> FRANKENSTINWENTMAD, Starkiller95, Marie, KalikaBarlow, SweetDreams828, PoisonInk, T, Inalovelyplace, lewdlordmiraak, FrauleinTora, dylanmassettsleatherjacket, Southern_Italy_Romano, a, Awesomesauceosaur, k, CardinalFox, taytle, GhostieZoom, LinguisticsGirl, TimeToGetSithFaced, Kyloplier, Cosmic, LittleMissNik.  
> (jfc, i love you guys so much)
> 
> I'm in need of a little inspiration! Please comment with suggestions or headcannons! I love you guys!

Ch. X

"You! Come here!"

The order was growled at you from a room smoking with the destruction of a ruined control panel; you hadn't realized Kylo Ren was even in the area, but your head was in reports and codes, and the lack of troopers in the hall hadn't struck you. You startled at his command, but immediately entered the room it came from, looking around for the Knight. The door shut behind you, and you heard the beeping noise that indicated the lock, but he wasn't there when you turned to look. Fine, let him play hide and seek. It wouldn't be long now. 

This was hardly the first time this has happened, and you'd be lying if you said it didn't excite you a bit; your legs were already quaking slightly, mouth salivating a little extra with anticipation. This was a dangerous game, the General had told you the moment he found out. It definitely wasn't safe to indulge the dark Jedi's desires when he was this unhinged, his temper could easily get the better of him and you'd be a goner. But what a way to go.

"Take off your clothes," Kylo Ren ordered, and you found him; he circled you in the dark of the ruined room, lightsaber disarmed but in hand from his recent tantrum. Still helmeted, still dressed, shoulders heaving, indicating just how recently his outburst had occurred. Your eyes followed him without turning your body, entranced by his fury. You took too long, and he roared, "NOW." 

Your fingers fumbled over buttons, stumbled when you stepped out of your shoes. He continued to circle you, predatory, almost terrifying, but you were getting wet between the thighs all the same. 

His lightsaber flashed on just long enough for him to take another slash at a piece of equipment on the other side of the room. You jumped, whimpered, and hurriedly stepped out of your bottoms, naked as the day you were born. He kept his face toward you, and you could only imagine he was staring you down. What was going on in his head when this happened? Were you just the outlet of opportunity? Would he have done this to anyone that had passed at the right time?

How long was he going to just circle you? Was he waiting for something? You licked your lips, turning your head to follow him as he moved, wanting to whine, beg if it would urge him to make his move. You did neither of these things, biting your tongue. You wished you could see his face. 

A gasp broke out of your mouth when you were forced to your knees quite suddenly; it was completely unexpected, considering he was still several feet away, but it didn't take a genius to figure out how. Your knees ached from the impact, the strength of the push knocking you to your palms. You straightened up, looking around for him again. 

He was behind you. Leather hands gripped your chin, forcing your head back to look at him. You couldn't see what he was thinking through the visor in his helmet, wished you could see his face. A hand remained at your jaw, while the other moved to force two fingers into your mouth. You let him do as he pleased, barely stifling moans against his hands. "I'm going to fuck your mouth." The words through the modulator sound foreign, impersonal, and you whimper at them, thighs pressing together in hopes of squashing the shameful heat between. He lets you go in such a way that knocks you forward, and you have to take a second to catch yourself; it's enough time for him to move before you and pull his cock free from his clothes.

He doesn't do anything to force you to it, or just doesn't get the chance; the second you have your bearings, you lurch forward and have him in your mouth. You barely catch the hiss through the modulator, but you enjoy it, a muffled mourn around his prick. You try to bring your hand up to help, touch him for little more than a few moments before your hands are slammed down in a similar fashion to how you were brought to your knees minutes ago. You whimpered again, desperately wishing you could see the self-satisfied smirk you were sure was in his face, and got nothing but the cold metal looking back at you. 

A hand grabbed the back of your head, and that was the end of your freedom. He did not start kindly, instead forcing himself into your mouth just fast enough and just deep enough to trigger your gag reflex. You couldn't see his face, but you were sure he was enjoying watching you struggle against him. He released the back of your head just enough to let you breathe, before forcing you down again. 

Kylo Ren worked himself deeper into your mouth, thrust by ruthless thrust, until he bruised the back of your throat, forcing you to swallow around his cock or choke; either would have satisfied him, you were sure. The leather of his gloves snagged and pulled your hair. He almost seemed to enjoy it when your teeth scraped along his shaft, if the noises through his modulator were anything to go by.... And there were noises. Grunts, groans, growls, punctuating certain thrusts and following up any time you choked around him. Saliva dripped down your chin, and you would wipe it away if you could move your hands. Any words he spoke were unintelligible through the furious face-fucking you were recieving. 

He was getting close, his movements desperate, the force pressing your hands down slipping, though you didn't dare move. You couldn't breathe, your jaw ached, your lips burning from friction. You were certain he was going to spend himself down your throat any second, and prepared for it, but he took you by surprise. A desperate gasp left you as he pulled himself free of your mouth and came on your face instead. If he'd been anyone else, you would have cussed, but you weren't stupid. It took him little time to put himself back together, and with one last look at your debauched state--swollen red lips, mussed hair, dripping with spit and spunk-- he left.


	11. Against a Thing [Ben Solo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit featuring a padawan Ben Solo. 
> 
> Contents:  
> Oral, sex, sex against a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit written while I was waiting between appointments at the clinic today. Vague and not proof-read. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone, I'll give y'all property thanks in the next chapter. 
> 
> Love you guys.

"If your uncle finds out--!" You cut yourself off with an embarrassingly girlish squeal. Ben slipped long fingers between your legs to tease your sex beneath thin trousers. The tree he had you pinned against was unforgiving, scraping mercilessly against your back, and underscoring the soft and pliant warmth of his body against yours. He laughed against your lips-- and what a delightful noise it was, low and sweet, joyous with the cockiness of his youth. 

"Luke won't find out. You won't tell, will you?" He teased, bending himself lower to nip at your throat, grinning with his satisfaction as your 'no' was gasped out with a stroke of his fingers. His other hand threaded into your hair to move your head as he liked, moving you so he could shift this way and that around your throat. "Do you want me to stop? I will."

"No, just... Oh, keep going." 

Ben's fingers slid into your trousers, gently sliding from your labia to your clit and back. You moaned, the rumble in your throat against his lips delighting him. His fingers started to get slick, slipping easily through your folds now, wetting your panties and stinking of sex. Ooh, if master Luke got near you at all, he'd know. 

"This isn't the best you've got, is it?" you laughed, though rolling your hips towards his hand no less. 

Your pants were hanging from one ankle, a leg hitched up around one of his shoulders as he nosed through your curls, soft, teasing licks meeting your wet cunt wherever and whenever he so pleased. Your fingers tangled themselves into his hair, tugging every now and then and smoothing back over his head. 

Ben's tongue started its serious work on your clit just before you could beg him. Your head fell back against the tree-- ouch. Didn't mean to do that. His fingers dug into your thighs, holding you closer and closer to his face while he brought you to gentle climax in the middle of a freakin' forest. 

You panted, looking to find him grinning up at you from the forest floor. He climbed back up to his feet, kissing you with your own wetness on his lips. Oh yes, master Luke would know; you were going to reek of sex. 

"Are you going to make love to me against this tree, Ben Solo?" 

"If you'll allow it." 

His pants were pushed down only far enough to free his cock, enough for him to slide his prick into you slowly, reverently. He was strong, strong enough to brace you against the tree and wrap your legs around his hips. The way he rocked into you, the sweet things he whispered into your ear, the loving kisses littered all over your neck... 

Master Luke gave you knowing, disapproving looks upon your return.


	12. Goading [Kylo Ren and Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by TimeToGetSithFaced, "...having Hux around while the both of you are getting freaky to goad Kylo/spur him on is totes hot as shit. Those two totally fucking feed off each other." 
> 
> "Kylo Ren bit into your throat, eyes locked on Hux, watching him watching you. Hux's eyes roamed your body, shameless, clearly enjoying the way you fought against the forced and unrelenting pleasure you were being subjected to. He took twisted pleasure in it, you could see it."
> 
> Contents:  
> Oral, fingering, Hux being an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl; 
> 
> I'm hella tired atm so I won't have anything interesting to say here. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos. 
> 
> Thank you to commenters on Ch. X:  
> ElmiDol, Starkiller95, TimeToGetSithFaced, Cosmic, Lt. Indecent, VlioGor, Avadehs. 
> 
> Thank you Harrishawksuperiour for commenting on Ch. XI.

"All you are is a child, Ren. I'll bet you couldn't please her in the slightest," Hux sneered. 

You flinched as the grip on your hips tightened. Kylo Ren made a quiet growling noise, not loud enough for Hux to hear, but you were certain he could see him baring his teeth from over your shoulder. You watched the self-satisfied expression on Hux's face, from where he lounged rather comfortably in a chair across the room. You felt Kylo Ren hard against your backside, and you wondered if he realized that it was a bit disturbed for him to be aroused by Hux's challenges. Doesn't matter. 

You tried to turn yourself towards Kylo Ren, but he held you tight, a hand moving to pull at your clothes. There was tearing, you knew it, because you were bare a lot faster than it usually took you to undress yourself. Hux's head tilted, he tsked softly. "You're not good enough for her," he chided. 

"You have no idea," Kylo Ren snarled against you. You whimpered, then shrieked; the rough pads of his fingers slid harshly against your clit with no preamble, merciless, unyeilding as you squirmed. Hux laughed, watching. You continued to writhe, the pressure far too much, oversensitive. 

Kylo Ren bit into your throat, eyes locked on Hux, watching him watching you. Hux's eyes roamed your body, shameless, clearly enjoying the way you fought against the forced and unrelenting pleasure you were being subjected to. He took twisted pleasure in it, you could see it. You started chanting 'no' over and over, your approaching orgasm almost frightening you. It would hurt more than it would feel good, you knew, you could feel it already. 

You tensed as it slammed into you, trying to double over against the cycling of pleasure and pain, but were held tight against the Sith's chest. He didn't stop rubbing your clit, even as stimulation turned quickly to overstimulation, and wild gasping turned to shrieks and cries of enough.

Kylo Ren took pity-- or maybe he got bored-- and slid his fingers down into your cunt. You were wetter than you'd thought, and they slipped easily inside of you. He fucked his digits up into you slowly, nipped at your shoulder and neck, breathed raggedly against your skin. His erection ground into your ass with every movement, and you were whimpering again. "Tell General Hux how good I am," he growled into your ear.

You struggled, looked up at the general, fought to get words out to no avail. Kylo Ren bit into your throat, his palm rubbed harshly against your clit. "Good! He's so good sir, oh, oooh..." you moaned, thrashing against the Knight. Hux rolled his eyes, but they were shining with his delight.

"Is that all? You're not convincing anyone."

You were thrown down quite suddenly, with a shriek. The Knight dropped down before you and moved in between your legs. His tongue found your cunt, licking at you like he had something to prove. Hux leaned forward in his seat, watching your face as your over-sensitive folds were stimulated further, looking for any opportunities to criticize Kylo Ren's work. You had to fight against pulling his hair, instead threading your fingers into your own. Kylo Ren's fingers bruised your hips, holding you against the floor. 

His tongue skid through your folds, teased your clit, sucking, teeth grazing, kissing. You tried to move your hips against him, squirming, writhing, and getting nowhere; he was much too strong. You were dripping, sopping wet, your cunt thoroughly abused from his hand before, overwhelmed. He started to focus in on your clit, and it took precious little for you to cum again, the noise coming from you decibels from screams. 

Kylo Ren's teeth nipped at the inside of your though, eyes peering up under his brows at Hux, who shifted back in his chair again. A slow smirk crossed the general's lips. 

"I'm still not convinced."


	13. Get Some [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Ch. VII. 
> 
> Our beloved Space Nazi fulfills his promises. 
> 
> " "Perfect," he breathed, kissing your stomach, your thigh, the underside of your knee. He eased you carefully back onto his desk, letting you breathe as he rose from the floor. You watched him with hazy, sated eyes, in total awe of him; his hair was somewhat disheveled, his lips red, his face still wet from all the attention he gave you." 
> 
> Content:  
> Cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally three day's worth of filth I have been working on. Gratuitous, filthy, and pretty damn long. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos for me. 
> 
> Special thanks to the darlings that commented on Ch. VII:  
> ElmiDoll, Sinnamon Pie, TimeToGetSithFaced, KalikaBarlow, wow_star_wars_trash.
> 
> Enjoy, my fellow filth mongers.

Your bare ass hit the desk and he was on you in the same moment, hand gripping your hair firmly and teeth at your neck. His thigh pushed against your cunt, leaving a stark wet patch on his trousers. The rough fabric against your sex put you on edge. He was hard against your hip, but entirely restrained, desperately trying to please you but not entirely concerned for himself. 

"General," you whined, and all he did was pull back to give you a hungry look before descending on your breasts. Hux left a few dark pink marks over your breast, and moved to tease your nipple with his tongue. Bites to the underside of your breast, a suckle to the sensitive skin at your side, love-bites at your hips, and then your legs were forced up over both of his shoulders. He looked up at you from between your legs, and you had to avert your gaze from embarrassment.

Hux's tongue sought out your clit, teasing it gently before lowering to taste the wetness threatening to drip from your cunt. His low moan made your heart pound harder in your chest and every little flick of his tongue feel twice as good. He lapped slowly at you, seeming to savor you; the taste of you, the smell, every little whimper and quake of your thighs. You couldn't possibly last long, already past words from all his teasing before, all the filthy things he had said to you, the salacious promises. Hux's hands cupped the back of your thighs and brought you closer; you were perched precariously on the edge, having to rely on him not to fall. He suckled your clit, let his teeth graze over it before laving it over with his tongue. You gasped as you came, every breath leaving you with a high whimper. He was gentle in working you through it, and then another in succession. Rolling waves of pleasure, leaving your cunt clenching around nothing, your legs shaking, your thighs wet. When your eyes opened, you were looking down at him; there was a desperate hunger in his eyes, and you let out another high whimper. His tongue worked you gently, lapping up slickness dripping from your folds.

"Whatever should I do with you now?" Hux drawled, fingers teasing the soft skin of your thigh. You dropped your head back onto your shoulders, leaning back on your hands where they were braced against the desk. When you didn't answer, a soft finger started teasing your overstimulated clit, causing you to lurch forward, grabbing for his hand, but unable to stop him. "I asked you a question."

"A-anythiiiinnng..."

His fingers continued guide over your clit and back again, the expression in his face contemplative. You were whimpering, hands clenching and unclenching at his neck, thighs unable to close with him between them. A lazy smirk appeared on his lips, and his fingers moved with more direction, more purpose. Two slipped easily into your cunt, and his thumb took their place brushing over your clit. 

"I haven't made you cum enough," he decided. You couldn't put a name to the noises you were making, but there was no denying that it pleased him. He started to leave red marks all over between your thighs, causing you to quiver whenever he got closer to your pussy. "You won't be able to move when I'm done with you."

His fingers curled deep inside of you. 

"You'll reek of sex for a week."

His fingers stroked something precious, and you gasped. 

"If you weren't such a useful officer, I'd keep you in my bed..."

Oh god, you were getting close again. 

"Mine to enjoy whenever I please..."

Your cunt was clenching around his fingers, so close, so close...

"When the First Order has control of the galaxy... I think I will." 

Hux's fingers hit that spot again, his thumb rubbed gentle circles around your clit, and you came in high breathy gasps, doubling over him and nearly tumbling from the desk. It was perfect, overwhelming, washing over and over, causing you to tremble, to quiver, to heave, noises leaving you with every breath. Hux brought you down gently, fingers stroking slowly, carefully. 

"Perfect," he breathed, kissing your stomach, your thigh, the underside of your knee. He eased you carefully back onto his desk, letting you breathe as he rose from the floor. You watched him with hazy, sated eyes, in total awe of him; his hair was somewhat disheveled, his lips red, his face still wet from all the attention he gave you. Your breath caught when he slipped his fingers into his own mouth, just to taste, before wiping his mouth and chin and leaning in to kiss you with a ravenous hunger. He's held off his own needs long enough. He pulled back to meet your gaze. "May I have the pleasure of sinking my cock into your dripping cunt?"

The words whispered in your face coupled with his intense eyes sent a shock through you, and you moaned out a yes, yes, _please_ , head dropping back, completely submitting yourself to his whims. 

Hux's restraint was slipping, and he bit into the column of your neck; it was a delightful sting that he laved over with his tongue, before sucking the darkest red hickey he'd given you. You arched, and felt him frantically working his pants above you. Your hands went to help him, and the second you felt his trousers come loose, he pulled back, yanking you forward off the desk. Your legs didn't want to work, trembled under your weight. He pushed you face-down back onto his desk, and felt between your legs to stroke at your sex again. 

"So wet, so hot... Tell me, could you want anyone else?" 

His prick found your cunt, beginning its slow drive inward, hot, and hard, and filling. You moaned, fingers grasping at the edge of the desk before you, hips held in place in just one of his hands, while the other slowly made its way to the back of your neck, pinning you there as well. He had total control. "No, no one else," you breathed against the desk. 

Hux rolled his hips slowly against yours, stretching you around him and coating himself in your wetness. You moaned, trying to push against the hand holding your hip, with little to show for it. 

"You'll come back to me after this, won't you? Begging for me to have you again?" 

He left you no rhythm to get used to, but rather experimented. Short, deep rutting, followed by a hard, merciless thrust deep into your core, that had you clenching around his cock and gasping. Slow, gentle fucking, dragging his prick against the most sensitive places inside you. "Yes, yes, please never turn me away..." you answered, words catching in your throat. 

"How could I?" he laughed breathlessly, his hips beginning to roll against yours without pause, a steady, easy pattern. His thumb stroked your jaw from where he was holding you against his desk. "If you could only see yourself... you're the most delicious thing I've ever seen. A true test of my restraint." 

You whimpered, knuckles going white with how hard you gripped the desk. It felt so good; his cock buried deep in you, after so much waiting, so many filthy promises. Everything that came from his mouth, every dirty word made you want more, made you want him to never stop. You were dripping down your thighs, weak in the knees, and every thrust of his prick into your sopping wet core had you crying out. 

"Why are you still restraining yourself?" you managed to pant, throwing him a glassy-eyed, but lascivious, smile over your shoulder. You caught the dark flash on his eyes before you could no longer look at him. His hands squeezed involuntarily for a moment, then he hoisted your hips higher.

"You're going to feel me for days," he promised, laying kisses to your shoulder blades. You moaned in delight, trying to lift yourself, but unable to with his hand at the back of your neck. Hux kissed your temple and straightened himself, his hips rolling faster, sliding in deep on every stroke. 

"Please," you breathed, urging him on, faster, more. His hips slammed once into you, his control slipping, before he regained his rhythm. You made a satisfied noise, and heard him grunt in effort. 

"You'll think about this whenever you see me... hear my name... think of me..." he panted above you. Your cunt clenched, and he inhaled sharply. "You'll wake up wet after dreams of me."

"Yessss, _please_!" you cried, your hips jerking in his grasp. The angle was perfect, that delicious spot inside you struck with every movement, your clit beginning to burn with a renewed desire for stimulation, despite having climaxed three times already. He was holding true to every filthy promise he'd made while undressing you earlier. The way he had you pressed against the desk top, you couldn't possibly reach your own clit. 

"You won't even be able to satisfy yourself. You'll have to come to me."

Hux removed the hand holding the back of your neck, and your back arched immediately. You felt his hand reaching between your legs again, squealed mortifyingly when fingertips felt for your clit. He had to have known. You moaning was high, breathy, and he made a pleased noise from the way your sex squeezed around him.

You started to move awkwardly against him, the hold he had on your hip weakening. He whispered words of encouragement as you chased climax in a desperate fervor, breaking the rhythm of his thrusts with the way you moved. You clenched tight around him, ground your ultra-sensitive, abused, overworked clit against his fingers. He slowed when you reached, at last, another orgasm, a sobbing wail was all you could manage, aftershocks weak and exhausted. 

"So delicious, so perfect... I'll have to have you every day if I'm ever to be sated," he whispered as you came down again, slowly beginning to thrust into you again. 

You fell limp on top of his desk. Every little movement sent electric shocks through you, and broken sobs punctuating every thrust. You could do nothing to fight against him even if you wanted to, all strength having left you when you climaxed for the fourth time since this all began. 

Hux's hands grasped your hips tightly, hauling you upwards and towards him. He started working into you faster, harder, relishing in the tired, overstimulated noises slipping uncontrollably from between your lips. Your cheek pressed against the surface beneath you, allowing you sidelong glances at your general, who was quickly losing control of himself.

"Please, general, you're too much..." you sobbed between thrusts. 

Hux snarled, restraint snapping like a rubberband; you were broken, delightfully, beautifully broken, and it was exactly what he wanted from you. You shrieked as his thrusting turned to pounding, almost pulling you clear from the furniture. It was too much. It was perfect. He was fucking you with abandon, as if he were a dying man and it was the last pleasure he'd ever have. 

His movements turned chaotic, frantic, and he came with little more than a soft noise, barely heard over the sound of skin on skin. His hands slammed down onto the desk on either side of you, and he panted, recovering. He slipped his prick carefully from your cunt, trying not to hurt your abused flesh, and leaned forward to kiss your jaw before he removed himself from you completely. 

When he could move again, he helped you return carefully to the chair you'd taken when he offered all of this to you. You laid back haphazardly, too exhausted, too used to keep yourself upright. You watched him move behind his desk, gathering up couple things to clean the pair of you up. After he'd tucked himself back into his pants, he moved to very carefully, very gently clean up between your legs. You continued to watch in silence for a time, twitching now and then when your oversensitive clit was brushed. 

"General?" 

He paused a moment, glancing up at your face before continuing his work. "What is it?"

"I don't think I can go back to my post after this," you admitted, as if that wasn't clear. He looked back up at you, giving you a subtle smile, and carefully started to work your underwear back up your legs. 

"I'll allow you rest... just this once."


	14. Defiling Hux's Bed [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren being a spiteful shit. Incredibly short. 
> 
> "Kylo Ren worked his fingers up under his helmet and removed it, setting it carefully on the floor next to the bed, and descended on you. Protests died on your lips at the sight of him, a trained response, you were sure, and you could only stare in awe as he brought his lips to yours."
> 
> [Vague quote, tbh, but this thing is literally only 500 words.]
> 
> Contents:  
> Eatin' pussy and Kylo Ren being an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments on the last chapter were wonderful guys, thank you! I'm really glad it was a good one! I _really_ liked writing it.  
>  This one is short, but I have longer, dirtier stuff coming up. Plans for the next three or four chapters. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos. 
> 
> Special thanks to those who commented on Ch. XIII:  
> LadyCorvidae, TimeToGetSithFaced, ElmiDol, T, StarKiller95, GreenGo, Cosmic, Korpuskat, and CardinalFox.

"W-what are we doing in here? General Hux--"

Kylo Ren hushed you with a firm shove, pushing you into General Hux's bed. You gasped, limbs spread wide trying to brace yourself. Shit, the general had a very nice bed. Kylo Ren worked his fingers up under his helmet and removed it, setting it carefully on the floor next to the bed, and descended on you. Protests died on your lips at the sight of him, a trained response, you were sure, and you could only stare in awe as he brought his lips to yours. You lost it, fingers tangling into his hair and legs working to wrap around his hips. He forced his hand into your pants and started teasing your sex, breaking from your mouth to leave marks from your jaw to your breasts, ensuring that anyone could see what you'd been up to. 

"Would you like it if he found us here?" He teased against you, fingers stroking up into your cunt, searching for what wetness he could find. "Find you wanton and moaning for me in his own bed?"

You moaned, head thrown back, at the very thought. He'd be furious; god, if Kylo Ren didn't practically own you, he'd probably jettison you into space. 

Kylo Ren started working your trousers down your thighs, a smirk on his face. He was pleased with your utter complacency, your submission to him. He managed to yank one leg free of both your pants and underwear, and left it at that, instead choosing to nip your thigh as close to your cunt without actually touching it. 

"He's going to smell this and know we were here," he whispered. His tongue poked out to give an experimental lick to your clit. You inhaled sharply, and felt his his lips twitching upwards against your skin. He was direct, his tongue working your clit alone, but his fingers probed into your pussy, drawing out the wetness of your arousal. You moaned, reaching to grab at his hair and grind up against him. The whole scenario, defiling the General's own quarters and Kylo Ren teasing you about it, the inappropriate feel of it all and the direct stimulation, and you were wracked with the tremors of climax in little to no time at all. He was moaning his satisfaction as he continued to tease your folds with his fingertips, drawing out what he could.

You were expecting him to screw you there on the covers, to make an obvious mess. He didn't. Through panting breaths, you watched him wipe his mouth on his hand, and his hand on the blankets near the head of the bed. He eased your pants back up your thighs, helped you up, and returned his helmet to his head. You sat in confusion as he made for the door, before quickly, albeit on shaky legs, followed him out. 

Hours later, General Hux found his bed smelling like a dripping cunt, and cursed Kylo Ren's complete lack of decency.


	15. Doctor Doctor [Matt the Radar Tech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Matt the Radar Tech fic.
> 
> "You pushed him back by shoulders-- broad, you thought, more suited to a soldier or something than a technician-- and planted your knees on either side of his thighs. Your hands gasped the front of his jumpsuit and pulled him to an awkward sitting position, his hands having to leave you to brace himself against the cot. Your lips smashed against his, bruising, kissing with tongue and teeth, and he was taken back, but pleasantly so. Your fingers worked at zippers, trying to get his jumpsuit off of him, spreading your hands over the smooth, bare skin you revealed."
> 
> Contents:  
> Blowjob, sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a second one of these in the works, and about two more chapters (out of order, unfortunately) ready to go. 
> 
> I'm gonna be posting an actual multi-chapter fic soon, I just want to get the third chapter done before I post it. I'm kinda stuck on a particular ginger space Nazi, so.... judge me. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos. 
> 
> Much love to the people who commented on Ch. XIV:  
> ElmiDol, LadyCorvidae, Starkiller95, wow_star_wars_trash, Marie, GreenGo, Filipa.

The awkward blond radar tech backed into one of the cots in the med bay, his face somewhat red, a mixture of surprise and confusion. His ass hit the mattress as he unintentionally dropped, but your pursuit didn't stop; the drop brought him down to about eye level, and you reached forward to grasp him, one hand around the back of his head, the other cupping his jaw. He had been in here because a loose electrical wore burned his arm, and the maintenance crew leader insisted he see medical. It was absolutely not his intention to garner physical attention from a medical officer. Without his helmet and the usual distance the crew gave him, his reactions around an attractive woman were bumbling and stupid. It irritated him, and he wasn't sure what to do, but after treating his burn, you advanced on him, much to his surprise. 

"W-what are you..."

"Are you sure all you needed was your arm patched up? I can help you with... other things....?" you offered coyly. Skin to skin contact was a rarity, he'd forgotten how it felt, and it threw him off beat. Your hand stroked his jaw, and for a moment, he couldn't speak. You smiled gently. "Hmm? What do you say?" 

'Matt' jolted suddenly, coming back to his senses. He tried to speak, stumbled, cleared his throat, acc tried again. "D-do you do this a lot? It's not... it's not regulation, is it?" His fingers grasped the cheap sheets on the mattress tightly. 

"No, of course not. But you... You're very cute, and you seem very tense. I thought we could help each other out," you explained. The hand on his jaw moved, and he inhaled when your thumb trailed over his lower lip. His eyes focused in on your lips, your throat, your breasts... He swallowed hard. This whole persona he had going on, it was messing with him. Your thumb on his lip stilled, pulled away slightly. You frowned. "Did I... Did I misread this? I'll stop..."

Matt's hand shot out when yours began to retreat, grasped it tightly. He held it for a moment before bringing it back to his face. The feel, it was too nice. He wasn't Kylo Ren right now. He could do this without losing face, right?

Matt's hands moved tentatively for you; one gripped your hip gently, the other pressed flat against your thigh and slid slowly upwards, feeling you. You smiled again, and your thumb continued to feel over his lips, his jaw. His breath kept catching, face reddening as he felt up your body; his hand finally cupped a breast, and he was immediately entranced when you moaned.

You pushed him back by shoulders-- broad, you thought, more suited to a soldier or something than a technician-- and planted your knees on either side of his thighs. Your hands gasped the front of his jumpsuit and pulled him to an awkward sitting position, his hands having to leave you to brace himself against the cot. Your lips smashed against his, bruising, kissing with tongue and teeth, and he was taken back, but pleasantly so. Your fingers worked at zippers, trying to get his jumpsuit off of him, spreading your hands over the smooth, bare skin you revealed. 

He thought, for a moment, that maybe he ought not let you see him completely naked, that he should not bare that much of himself, even under this facade, but it didn't last. You didn't seem interested in undressing either of you completely, and instead chose just to pull his cock free and work at it. When you broke away from his mouth, he looked delightful; swollen lips, wide eyes, glasses skewed. 

You climbed off of him to drop to your knees, licking and mouthing the head of his cock, and Matt's head dropped back into a moan. His hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets, his hips bucking up, forcing himself into your mouth whether he meant to or not. Your hand grasped his shaft, working him as you suckled the head of his prick. He looked down at you, watching with fascination. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose unconsciously, mouth going dry at the sight of you blowing him.

"Do you... don't you want to..." he couldn't get a full thought out, but you knew what he was trying to ask. You took him as deep into his mouth as you could a few times before pulling free and climbing to your feet. You worked your underwear down your legs beneath your skirt, doing them on the floor and climbing back on top of him. You pushed him flat on to the cot, and reached down to guide him slowly into your dripping and ready cunt. His head fell back again. "Yeessss...."

"This is what you needed, right?" you asked him softly, hands bracing on either side of his head to help you rock against him. Matt moaned, large hands moving to grasp your hips, thrusting awkwardly into you from below until you managed to work into rhythm. You panted against him, grinning down at him. "This is... you're... _so good._ "

Matt held your hips a little tighter as his jerked against you in reaction, taking great satisfaction in the resulting moan that left you. A hand left your hip and moved to your shoulder, pushing you upwards and holding you there to better watch you bouncing on his dick. The change in angle left him better striking that sensitive spot inside you, and noises started leaving you on every thrust. He was getting close, he knew, but wanted the satisfaction of you cumming on his cock first. The hand on your hip moved just enough so that his thumb could find and work over your clit, and then you were really making noises, hips jerking uncontrollably, chasing what was sure to be a fantastic orgasm.

"You're.... Keep going. _Harder_ ," he rasped, his thumb drawing faster circles around your clit. You could only keep it up so long before your hips stuttered then stilled, rocking against his thumb instead as your climax hit over and over, your body wracking in response, bending over your patient, gasping. He watched every second of it with a kind of focus you hadn't seen in the man before now, a certain intensity that made it hotter than you'd expected.

When you had to beg him to stop, when your clit throbbed more in pain than pleasure, he grabbed your hips in both hands again without a moment's hesitation, forcing your body up and down again. He helped you ride him again, moved you faster, met your movements to come together harder, a kind of strength that you didn't expect. High breathy noises left you with every movement, whispers and moans of "yes," and " _please_." His movements slowed as he came, groaning low and long. You sat astride him for a time, letting him ease back down from the high. 

With the minimal state of undress, it took both of you little time to straighten yourselves. He stood, as if to leave, but that discomfort returned, and he looked back to you. You stayed busy straightening your hair, but shot him a smile. "Please come see us if you have any other problems."


	16. Someone Stop Me [Kylo Ren and Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was not speaking to you, you knew, but to the man beneath you, laid out and watching with eyes smacking of desperation. His lips were bitten red and chapped, hair mussed, face red with shame."
> 
> Contents:  
> Sex, seriously nasty implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. 
> 
> Thank you to kudo-droppers. 
> 
> Special thank you to commenters on Ch. XV:  
> ElmiDol, GreenGo, Marie, TimeToGetSithFaced, Filipa, Starkiller95, Ashley_Winchester_77.

"Don't move," you heard General Hux order from over your shoulder. He was not speaking to you, you knew, but to the man beneath you, laid out and watching with eyes smacking of desperation. His lips were bitten red and chapped, hair mussed, face red with shame. In such a debauched state, it was almost difficult to tell he was the scary Kylo Ren you should fear. Kylo Ren, who could kill you with a gesture.

And here you sat astride his thighs, gently rolling your hips so that your clit ground against his red, leaking prick. His hands firmly gripped the headboard, having been told not to touch even before you climbed on him. "She's too good for you to lay your filthy hands on," Hux had said, earning him a soft whimper that Kylo Ren would never admit to. You were so wet, so slick that your sex and his slid sweetly against each other, the head of his prick rubbing just right against your clit. 

You felt the mattress dip behind you, Hux's cold hands gripping your hips, and he ground his own length against your ass. He forced your body harder, faster against Kylo Ren's, delighting in the way you both reacted; the hiss that left Kylo Ren's lips, the whimpers that left yours. 

You were forced forward suddenly, pushed down against Kylo Ren's chest. General Hux's fingers probed your slit. The hand that stayed on your hip was pushing and pulling for you to keep moving. "She's hot, wet. You'd like to fuck her, wouldn't you?" You cunt clenched around his fingers, Kylo Ren groaning a yes into your ear. You forced yourself forward and back, and Hux let you fuck yourself onto his fingers, clit still rubbing against Kylo Ren's shaft. 

"You don't get to.... but I'm going to." Hux was smirking, you knew it without having to see him. Kylo Ren made a pained noise, fighting to keep his hips still. Your breasts slid against Kylo Ren with every movement, soft, sensitive. Hux's fingers left you before you got close enough to cum. A hand in your hair, tugging, had you tilting your head back for him. The fingers that had been buried in your cunt found their way up, teasing Kylo Ren's lips, but forcing into your mouth instead when Kylo Ren craned his neck to try to lick at them. "If you want to taste her, you'll have to earn it."

Hux started to push his prick into your sopping cunt, relishing in the shared moans from both you and Kylo Ren. Hux's movements into you had you shifting up and down against Kylo Ren, the friction against your clit driving you closer and closer to climax. "She feels good against you, doesn't she?" Hux taunted, thrusting into you at a faster and faster pace.

"Yes... can I feel her?" Kylo Ren panted out. You gasped out at a change in angle, Hux's cock striking nerves that made you clench around him on every thrust. High noises started escaping you. 

"Absolutely not," Hux said coldly. Kylo Ren groaned, his hips jerking against you. You whimpered, grinding back down on Kylo Ren. Hux picked up the pace, and between the friction against your clit and Hux's cock striking your nerves, you were cumming, moaning uncontrollably with every movement of Hux's hips. He pressed you down against Kylo Ren even harder, almost suffocating, as he pounded into your sex, determined to find his own release. He growled as he came, seated deep inside you. 

You lay there for a long time, catching your breath. Kylo Ren was still hard beneath you, Hux softening within you. Slowly, Hux shifted and pulled out of you, his fingers finding your pussy, dripping with his own seed, and pushed into you. You moaned, shifting awkwardly. You looked back at the satisfied look on Hux's face as he fucked two fingers into you. "Do you want to taste her now?" Hux asked softly. You clenched. He couldn't possibly....

"Yes, please."


	17. Hux is an Ass [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Ch. XIV  
> General Hux orchestrates his rebuttal.
> 
> "Hux shifted, nipped at your throat before moving you. He pulled you over the top of him, knees spread wide across his thighs, and reached down to continue to tease your clit with two long fingers. Your palms spread flat and wide over his chest, holding you upright as you gasped and tried not to grind right into his hand. "
> 
> Contents:  
> Sex, oral, fingering, orgasm denial, Hux being the biggest asshole on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I write with Hux is like ten times dirtier than with Kylo Ren, I swear... I think I just think of him as a special kind of depraved.
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos. 
> 
> Super thank yous to those who commented on Ch. XVI:  
> Marie, ElmiDol, GreenGo, TimeToGetSithFaced, Ashley_Winchester_77, Starkiller95, AllofReylo, lewlordmiraak. 
> 
> Quick question though:  
> Anyone wanna see anything with Captain Phasma? 'cause Gwendoline Christie gets me hot and I can't be the only one.

"Defiling Hux's Bed" part 2

Hux tossed and turned at night. Something was off, and though he couldn't quite place the smell, or where it was coming from, there was no mistaking the effect it had on him. He was hard, harder than he'd had any reason to be in awhile. He flattened himself on his back, and palmed himself through his boxers, quietly contemplating his issue. What was that? Was there something wrong with the ventilation in his quarters? No, he didn't smell anything unusual until he climbed into bed. Wait a moment-- his leg brushed a wet spot in the bedding, and he lurched forward, feeling for it. His hand landed in a patch of unidentified moisture, and he frowned. Something wasn't right. His hand lifted up to his nose, slow with apprehension. 

Oh. OH. He fisted a bit of his covers in one hand and brought it closer to his face. Yes, that's what it was. That son of a bitch. No wonder he was so smug earlier. He inhaled; that was the smell of pussy, not sex. He had just... His palm ground down against his cock again, thinking of you laid out, moaning and needy, Kylo Ren teasing you just to infuriate him. 

Obviously he couldn't let this stand. His hand worked his erection mercilessly, thinking of exactly what he was going to do. 

\------

".......we seem to be playing some kind of game, and I'd like your help," Hux said. 

You were wringing your hands, nervous. He hadn't told you what sort of game, what he needed you to do, but you were a hundred percent sure it had to do with what Kylo Ren had done to you in the general's bed the other day. The look in his eyes told you he absolutely would not accept a no, that whatever he had planned, you were vital to, and that was somewhat scary. You really hoped it was nothing to do with being jettisoned into space. Swallowing any fears, you nodded your assent. "O-okay." 

Hux led you off through the halls of the ship, and, having been familiar with the path, you soon recognized he was headed for Kylo Ren's quarters. Of course that would be involved, you supposed, but did that mean... was this going to be something sexual, or was he just going to flay you alive and leave you there? You didn't figure General Hux was particularly attracted to you. Yep. You were dead, and you'd just agreed to it. This is how it ends. Hux locked the door behind you, and you stood nervously in Kylo Ren's room; it was strange to be here without him. You heard the general behind you, moving in half-circles as he looked at you. 

Your arm was taken rather gently, and he led you over to Kylo Ren's rumpled sheets. He sat you there and knelt before you to start undoing the buttons of your clothes, and you inhaled sharply. Kylo Ren would be furious... but oh. The look in his eyes. Intense, hungry. Your breath caught before you could tell him to wait, and he swiftly removed your shirt while he spoke.

"Do you know what it was like, smelling you all night? Smelling you _dripping_ in my bed?" he started. His voice was low, and again, you weren't sure what level of fucked you were at now. Your hands braced against Kylo Ren's bed, and Hux's fingers moved to work at your trousers. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I--" you gasped out. He silenced you with a look. Your pants were forced roughly down your legs, leaving angry red marks wherever they caught. The ferocity at which he tore at your underthings was almost heart-stopping. You were pushed back onto the bed when he made his way to lie with you. 

"I could hardly sleep for _want_ ," he almost snarled, pressing close to you. Your spine tingled, arousal making your sex throb between your legs. Your hand instinctively grabbed at his sleeve when his fingers probed between your legs, finding your sex and slipping through an unexpected wetness. "You should only be in my bed if I'm the one making you cum."

A long whine started from deep in your throat, and you felt him smirk where his lips were pressed to your throat. Hux shifted, nipped at your throat before moving you. He pulled you over the top of him, knees spread wide across his thighs, and reached down to continue to tease your clit with two long fingers. Your palms spread flat and wide over his chest, holding you upright as you gasped and tried not to grind right into his hand. His eyes were sharp and focused on every little thing you did, eating it up. "Look at you... you're fighting so hard to keep your enthusiasm in check, aren't you? Did you want me to respond like this, when you let Kylo Ren make a mess of you in my bed?" His two fingers sunk into your cunt, the heel of his palm continuing to force a merciless friction against your nerves. 

"L-let..." you gasped, trying to protest. Hux slid his hand slowly from you, only long enough to work his pants open, before using his fingers to entice you onto his prick. Your mind was hazy, wrapped around the feel of him, the words spilling from his lips. You thought you should feel guilty, letting him sway you so easily, but somewhere in the back of your mind, you had the feeling Kylo Ren knew what he was getting you into. Hux's fingers left your sex entirely, choosing to take your hips in a bruising grasp and forcing you to fuck yourself on him. You moaned, completely missing his deep satisfaction with how well things were going. 

"Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how you would ride me until your legs don't work." He whispered. You wanted to fall forward against him, wanted to bury your face against him so he couldn't see everything you were thinking, everything you were feeling written all over your face. One of his hands moved up to your collar, threateningly close to your throat, holding you up. "Open your eyes and tell me." 

You whimpered, shaking your head, fighting him and embracing him in every move you made. His fingers inched up, a promise, and your eyes shot open. "I... please. It's amazing, it feels amazing, please..." you whined. His thumb brushed the side of your neck, his hands leading you to move faster against him. 

"Tell me it's better than what he did to you in my quarters," he demanded. You moaned, slamming your hips down on every thrust. "Tell me." 

"It-it's so much better!" You cried, both hands moving up to grip his wrist. He growled, a noise you didn't think you'd hear, his fingers leaving bruises on your hip. "Please, please don't stop!"

Hux made an animalistic noise, slamming up into you as he came. You shrieked, unable to stop yourself, trying desperately to keep moving after he was done, and finding yourself forced down, still. He finally pulled you down against him, even as you fought to get up. "Stop," he ordered, stilling you in his arms. You fell limp, giving up, but grumbling. 

"What the hell was that, weren't you just trying to convince me you're better than Kylo Ren? You just..." you mumbled uselessly into his neck. 

"I didn't say I was finished with you," he answered. "Not until I've broken you."

\------

Your current predicament had you in tears. Four times. Four times that he brought you so close to climax that you could feel the tremors beginning in your core, and four times that he ceased his actions and let it slip away, leaving you needy and sobbing. Four times since he bound your arms behind your back, took away what little you could have done to ease your suffering. A large part of you was hoping Kylo Ren would come help you, but it didn't happen. You didn't know where he was, wasn't privy to that information, but god, you hoped he'd be back soon. You couldn't take much more of this. 

"General, please, please, please," you whined, hips jerking to try to follow his hand as it left you again. The self-satisfied smirk on his face was physically painful, and your head dropped back in defeat. Begging hadn't done anything so far, why would it now? Your thighs trembled and breathing hitched as his fingers made one last trail through your cunt and up over your clit. He started to draw away, and you sobbed. "No, please, please let me finish..."

"Earn it," he said simply. You found him near your head now, pulling his cock out once more. You heaved yourself into an awkward position, and readily licked what was presented to you. He made soft noises of approval, hands stroking your hair reverently. This couldn't be going better, he was sure. Exactly what he'd wanted. You made desperate noises around him. He rolled gently into your mouth, not entirely impatient, but indicating that he would not give you long.

Hux grabbed your hair not long after, forcing your mouth onto him faster, slightly deeper. His thumb stroked your jaw, urging you on a little more. He eased himself deeper into your mouth, continuing a liesurely pace so as not to really hurt you. "You're trying to be so good now, aren't you? Will you continue to play petty games with Ren after all this? I can promise you my good side is much more enjoyable," he said softly, fucking your mouth gently. You hummed around him, _yes, yes, yes_ , but if this is what you get for being naughty...

A noise that you could have sworn was a laugh preceded him. "But you haven't learned anything yet, have you?" Your protests were muffled, of course, and shortly thereafter silenced; his hand grasped the back of your head and slowly pushed his cock down your throat. He only let you get used to this new depth before becoming unkind in his actions. The hand that once stroked your hair now gripped it tight, pulling. His hips rolled in deep, faster, merciless.

"I'm going to be sure you won't do such a thing again," he promised. Heat pulsed through your core again. You wanted to cum so badly. You moaned around his prick, your mouth so full of him, your sex burning with a need for him. When he pulled free, relief flooded you, you started whining for him to fuck you, was convinced he was going to.... 

Hux's hand jerked his prick a few more times, and his cum shot out over your chest. You gasped in surprise, flinching, and then cried out for him to finish you, now, please. Hux tucked himself into his trousers, straightened his hair and clothes. You blinked, confused. "W-what are you...No. No! Wait, General, please! Please, you can't!!"

"Can't I?" 

"Please! Please, I'll do anything-- I've _done_ everything! What more do you--" 

You found your own underwear balled up and stuffed into your mouth. You whined loudly around the fabric, desperation in your eyes turning into agony as he left you in Kylo Ren's bed to be found later, bound, gagged, wanting and debauched. Kylo Ren seemed both annoyed and delighted when he found you a little while later. "I see the General enjoyed himself," he commented, mask still on and voice warped, as he pulled soaked fabric from your mouth. You glared. 

"If you don't get me off this second, I'm going to find him and make him do it."


	18. Rebel Scum [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Kylo Ren indulge a dub/non-con fantasy together.
> 
> "Your soft shoes made little noise as you slipped through the hole in the wall, coming out another room and heading through the hall. You got turned around-- the sound of his lightsaber igniting and its ominous red glow were before you, not behind. It was all you could do not to shriek as you dove through a doorway to your left, stumbling out to a walk overlooking the hangar."
> 
> Contents:  
> Force-teasing, oral, vaginal sex. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!:  
> This story depicts a dub-con fantasy played out. I wrote it in a way that doesn't act very noncon, but it could still be triggering, so please be wary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So SOMETHING LIKE THIS was suggested by LadyCorvidae, but my dumbass brain forgot half of their comment, so it ended up going more like this than what was suggested. Might write another one, lmao. 
> 
> I have two or three partials in the works. I'll try to get another one done and posted within the next few days. <3 
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos! 
> 
> Super thanks to commentors from Ch. XVII:  
> LadyCorvidae, funkyphresh, ElmiDol, Starkiller95, Avadehs, AllofReylo, Cosmic, lewdlordmiraak, GreenGo.

You were in the ruins of a Star Destroyer, and it was dark and dusty. This was the best destination, you had mutually decided, for your little game. He was surprisingly up for playing these roles with you. It took a little time and effort to set it up, but it was so worth it. It had been swept for dangers, its structure secured, readied for the game. It was going to be fantastic.

You pounded down the corridor, trying to make as little noise as possible; you had been given a head start, since he was physically more fit to chase than you were to give it. You flickered on a torch, found your path, and shut it back off, pocketing it; you slid down a shaft and dropped to the floor below. The floor plan to Star Destroyers hasn't changed much, so you had a decent idea of what to expect, minus the wreckage. You ducked into a work room with a hole in the wall, gently slid the door most of the way closed, and waited as the sound of boots approached and passed you.

"You think I won't find you? Rebel scum."

Your heart pounded in your chest, and you fought to calm it. He'd find you too soon if you got so excited so quickly. Your soft shoes made little noise as you slipped through the hole in the wall, coming out another room and heading through the hall. You got turned around-- the sound of his lightsaber igniting and its ominous red glow were before you, not behind. It was all you could do not to shriek as you dove through a doorway to your left, stumbling out to a walk overlooking the hangar.

The sounds of his weapon slashing through metal rang out in the cavernous space, and ruined old TIE Fighters watched you run. You turned to peek as you passed through a different door, and caught sight of him, looking in your direction. As you passed the threshold, you lurched against the wall just out of sight; a throbbing pressure starting to work its way up your thigh, and you knew it was him. You had to keep moving, or he'd catch you. Not yet, you thought. 

Your heart pounded in your ears as you went, nearly drowning him out. "You will bow to the power of the dark side." His voice, mangled and warped through the modulator in his helmet, gave you chills. You wanted to call back out to him, to tease, but you didn't want to ruin the game, so you ran again. The pressure between your thighs vanished when you got a good ways away from him, and you were able to move faster.

In a dark room, you tumbled through a hole in the floor; rubble kept you from falling far, but scraped you up pretty good. You high-tailed it through a conference room, and nearly made it to the hall when the ceiling above you lit up red. Kylo Ren slashed his way through from above, blocking your exit. You gasped, trying to back away, but found yourself pushed forward-- the Force again. 

He reached out and grabbed you with his free hand, whirling you around and slamming you into the wall next to the door you'd intended to go through. His hand at your throat kept you from moving, and he disarmed his lightsaber to start feeling you. "Surrender to me and I might be gentle," he said quietly. You looked up into that unfeeling mask, and wanted to say yes, throw yourself at him. 

"Not a chance," you spat instead. Your hands slammed into his chest, giving you enough room to slip through the door and hit the emergency switch on the other side. It was a gamble; the Star Destroyer had been down so long, you didn't know if it would even work, but to your surprise and delight, the doors slammed shut with a hiss. The sound of your blood rushing was all you heard. He could have easily cut through, forced the doors open, anything, but he didn't. Instead, you felt a pressure against your sex, stimulating your most intimate nerves and sending another spike of adrenaline through you. It moved against you slowly, and you nearly forgot you were supposed to be moving. He could feel you through the wall, felt your erratic heart and heavy breathing. 

You remembered where you were. Running from the Knight of Ren. Trying to escape, right... You lurched off of the wall and tried to keep going, despite the pulsing between your legs. How he could keep this up, you had no idea. You picked up speed, but kept fumbling, the pressure that rocked against your clit quite distracting.

You didn't know how long it had been since he started to tease you, no idea where you were. You knew he wasn't far behind you, knew that, at this point, he was circling you like a predator about to go in for the kill. You panties were becoming soaked, your legs trembling with the effort to keep upright; you were so close to cumming already and he was nowhere in sight. You fell against a wall and knew he was there on the other side, felt him, and your hips started trying to grind down without your permission. The pressure didn't change, rocking forward, back, forward, back, not as fast as you'd like but fast enough that it slowly drove you crazy. When you came, it had you shuddering, shaking, working so slowly through your climax that it seemed to last forever. He could have came at you right then, could have caught you while you were gasping and trembling through your orgasm, but he didn't. It didn't stop, you thought, horrified. He was going to keep this going until you gave up. The word submit rang through your head, but you only whimpered, pushing yourself off the wall and moving. Your cunt throbbed and your legs shook with every step. 

A door slid open in front of you, and you found yourself at the bottom of the hangar. How you got so many floors down, you didn't know, but the open area made it a lot easier to bolt for the other side when you heard him coming up from the hall next to you. The adrenaline of the chase let you run across the bay, despite the stimulation between your legs. He was behind you now, walking liesurely towards you while you scrambled. "Give up," he called. You tried a door and found it stuck shut, the next piled with rubble. You started for an open door at the back of the hangar, but just before you could get close a horrendous scraping noise sounded, and a wrecked TIE Fighter slid in front of it. 

"Tell me what you know," he ordered, standing between you and the rest of the hangar. The chase was over, but the game continued. You pressed yourself against the wing of the Fighter, shaking your head, fighting get words out. The pressure stroking at your sex hadn't abated in the slightest, and between this and the shock of the huge wreck of a ship forcing in front of you, you were already fighting not to cum again so soon. "I can take what I want if you refused to give it to me willingly."

Your knees knocked together, your palm hitting the TIE Fighter as you tried to stay on your feet. You grit your teeth. "I will not kneel to you." 

"You will." 

True to his word, you found yourself on your knees, pinned between the TIE Fighter and his body with his cock in your mouth. His first thrust into your mouth had you cumming again, moaning desperately and rocking against the slow force on your clit. You desperately wanted his prick in your cunt instead, as your channels worked and spasmed around a disheartening nothing. The Knight rolled his hips into your mouth, over and over, until the pressure against your overstimulated flesh tapered off. You managed to get your breathing in order, tongue working unconsciously on the underside of his cock, which was now just resting in your mouth. He watched you get yourself in order, relishing the sight of himself in your mouth. 

"Is your loyalty to the rebellion so easily swayed?" He taunted softly. You remembered your part, and shoved at his hips, freeing your mouth, sputtering. 

"No! I would never--" 

He lifted you by the arm and shoved you into the metal behind you. You struggled, pushing at him and yelling with nothing to show for it. His hand was around your throat again, and when you kept pushing at him, your hands slammed against the wing by his will. "There's no point in fighting," he insisted, his other hand tearing at your trousers and panties. His gloved hand grazed your sex as he worked them down your legs, and you gasped. His hand paused, then continued, forcing them down to your ankles. 

"You don't even want to fight, do you? You want to throw yourself on my cock, don't you?" His voice through the modulator... Your cunt throbbed with heat at the sound, the words. You whimpered out a no, tried not to arch and gasp when he forced his fingers up into your pussy. Oh god, finally having something inside you, and you were about to give up the game entirely. 

The hand at your throat tightened just enough; you could still breathe, but it encouraged you to play your role again, and you resumed your struggling. Your hands were freed, and they grasped at the hand at your throat, pulling, fingernails digging into him. Leather forced up into your cunt, fingers curling, spreading, reaching up into you. "Give me what I want, and I'll keep you for myself," he enticed in a whisper. You moaned and fought. His fingers slipped from your sex, and after a moment's pause, he pressed them past your lips and into your mouth. 

"You can't tell me you don't want that... That you aren't _dripping_ for me," his voice was soft beneath the harshness his helmet. You didn't fight against the intrusion, instead licked at the worn leather that tasted of your own pussy. Your hands gripped his wrist tightly, but you were enthusiastic in the way you suckled at his fingers. You wanted to see his eyes, knew they would be darkened with lust, edging on feral. "You're going to bow to me."

His fingers withdrew from your mouth, left you time to form a response in the form of a hard-edged "no." There was a still moment between you, before he moved; you were thrown to the ground of the hangar, your knees bruising against the metal. No amount of struggling made any difference in how easily he dragged you back against him. In the sparks of delight that struck when you felt his hard length against your heated flesh. In how good it felt when he forced you back onto his cock.

A long ragged moan escaped you. You hardly had the will to fight him anymore, and he knew it as well as you. Your knees and elbows scraped the unforgiving ground with every movement he made, and you remembered you needed to fight back. You tried scrambling away again, almost managed to free yourself before he caught you with his arm around your abdomen, a hand wound tightly in your hair. You gasped as he pulled you back, hauling you up and spreading your legs over his thighs, still buried deep in your soaking cunt. His hands moved again; one hand fisted your shirt, holding you tight against him, and the other moved back to his helmet, releasing it with a hiss and dropping it to the floor. 

"Give yourself to me," he demanded, breath hot on your ear. His voice was pitched low, sounded unhinged. uncontrollable. You moaned in response, lifting yourself up on your knees just enough to drop back down and keen. He struck your g-spot perfectly, and you cried with every move you made over him. "Give yourself to me and I'll make you feel this everyday." 

You stuttered half-words that couldn't quite make it out, your body quivering against his. "I'll give you time to consider," he said softly. He let you try to awkwardly fuck yourself in his lap, only for a short time, before pushing you back to the ground. Small squeals started leaving you with every move he made, every time his cock buried itself deep into your wet pussy. Your body moved forward with every thrust, knees scraping against gritty metal. His length struck such delightful places in you, and you started trying to get your fingers down to your clit, wanted to feel more, wanted to cum again, and he didn't stop you.

He was fucking you roughly in the hangar of a Star Destroyer; wide out in the open, desperately, without shame. Fucked you wildly, like you were a thing to be used. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To be caught and devoured, like prey?" You shuddered hard, feeling your climax fast approaching. His hips slammed into you harder, deeper, using you; your fingers slid faster, losing their rhythm, shaking with the need to keep going. 

"Give in to me," he demanded again. A gloved hand reached around and his fingers worked with yours, slowing them just slightly, keeping them pressed to your nerves, helping you reach that blissful edge and pushing you over. You clenched around him, legs shaking so hard he had to hold you up to keep fucking you. Your cries echoed in the cavernous space. 

You were delirious, wrapped up in everything and unable to think. The feel of him driving into you again and again. The wetness dripping down your thighs. The sound of your blood rushing through your veins. The pressure of him, just _him_. The sound of his groans, the way his hips stilled as he came, the long time he spent just sitting there, still buried balls-deep inside you. 

He was stroking your hair, you realized. There was a warmth coming from him, a comfort, the bruises and scrapes on your body feeling less and less; he was helping you recover. You turned your head to smile at him, sated. There was a softness in him now. "Give yourself to me, and I'll take you back to by bed," Kylo Ren said gently. You nodded. 

"I'm yours."


	19. Nice Things [Captain Phasma]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're waiting in Captain Phasma's bed to help her relax. 
> 
> "Phasma hung her towel on the bar in the bathroom and returned to you, naked and glorious, tall frame looking perfect in the low lighting."
> 
> Contents:  
> Lesbians (yay), oral sex, finger stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long, but tbh I was caught up in Dragon Age again. Sincerest apologies, my loves. 
> 
> Thank you's to everyone leaving kudos. 
> 
> Super mega thank you's to my commentors from Ch. 18:  
> ElmiDol, Starkiller95, Marie, LadyCorvidae, FrauleinTora, trashykyloren, Smutwritingangel, GreenGo, AL, AllofReylo. 
> 
> Additionally, every that has been commenting on my past chapters! I love all of you as well!

You were asleep in her bed when she returned to her quarters that evening, naked, but snuggled deep under her covers. You had been planning to help her remove her armor when she returned, help her wind down and relax into a blissful asleep, but alas... You fell asleep. She found it charming, removed her own armour quietly so as not to disturb you. It wasn't until she was getting out of the shower that you woke up, startled, and groaned at your failure. 

"I'm sorry!" you cried, sitting up so that the covers fell to expose your bare torso. Her questioning expression had a touch of amusement to it; your huffy, sleepy little pout, she thought, was very cute. You sulked under the covers. "I was going to be real nice and help you with everything. You deserve nice things."

Phasma hung her towel on the bar in the bathroom and returned to you, naked and glorious, tall frame looking perfect in the low lighting. You looked up at her, then scooted to one side of the bed, patting the spot next to you. She towered over you, even when sitting as she was, so you pushed at her shoulders until she laid down. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You deserve nice things," you repeated, insistent. You moved gracelessly down the bed, climbing over her leg and settling yourself between them. She leaned forward to kiss you before you ducked yourself down, and she got comfy. 

You pressed kisses to her long, pale thighs, making here and there, teasing the more sensitive areas with your tongue. You heard soft noises of approval from above you, and tied to bite back a smile. Your noise met with soft, damp curls, and you nuzzled into them gently before kissing at her clit. You took long, slow laps at her folds, until she was slick enough that your tongue glided effortlessly against her. Her moans were more audible now, and little jolts of arousal shot through you every time you got a gasp, a loud moan, a hissed yes. 

Her hands gripped your hair, and you felt her thighs shaking with impending climax; your heart leapt in delight, and you redoubled your efforts. It felt nice, to give her this release. Her moan came from deep in her chest, was soft and melodic and you felt it in your heart; she quivered around you, fluids all but gushing into your mouth, sweet on your tongue. She stroked your hair when the last blissful crests of her orgasm passed, and your cheek came to rest on her thigh as you smiled admiringly up at her.

"Come here, pet," she called gently, coaxing you up to straddle her lap as she moved to sit up and lean against the headboard. Her fingers found your sex, pleasingly wet, and delicately stroked shallowly through your folds. Your hands rested on her shoulders, holding you up as you moved with her. Two fingers slid gently into you, working little by little with each show thrust. "You did very good. You should have something nice too." 

"Th-thank you," you murmured, hips starting to roll against her fingers. Her thumb moved to slide gently against your clit with every movement, and she had you moaning softly in her ear. As you got closer and closer, her hand stopped moving against you in favor of letting you grind yourself down onto it. Her eyes focused on your face as she encouraged you softly to fuck yourself on her fingers, watching your fervor rise the closer you got to your own climax. Your legs shook and your core clenched, orgasm hitting you hard enough that you couldn't keep moving, that she had to trust gently into you to work you through it all. She kissed your throat, your collar, your breasts as you shuddered and gasped out high breathy noises. 

You slid sideways off her lap to lie next to her. When next you looked up at her, she was licking her fingers clean; you grinned, and Phasma moved down to wrap her arms around you as you slept.


	20. Tell Me [Vague Male]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His hand slows near the curls over your cunt, and your breath comes in sharply. You fight the urge to shift your hips toward him. He knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little thing. Kind of an apology. I love you guys.

"Tell me what you want," he whispers. Your heart thumps oddly in your chest. Barest touches skim over your skin; the tips of fingers skirt your collar, over the tips of your nipples, tickling from your ribs to your hips. You chase the contact, arching towards him, but he retreats just as you do, as if he knew exactly when and how you would move. He probably did. "Tell me." 

"T-touch me..." 

His hand slows near the curls over your cunt, and your breath comes in sharply. You fight the urge to shift your hips toward him. He knows. His hand draws away. You can't see him, but you feel it. Why? You whine out a please. "Where?" he whispers. You groan. Your face heats up, you bite your lip. You can feel him shift slightly away, and you cry out. 

"My... my breasts!" 

Slowly, hands move from your stomach to cup under your breasts. Palms feel the weight of each breast before moving up. Nails scrape gently over your nipples, fingertips roll them. You arch, press your tits up towards him. He takes it as an offer, and you gasp as a hot tongue rolls out, laving over it pebbled skin. Lips wrap around your nipple, and you whimper as he sucks. You thrive under his attentions, try to grasp at his head, his hair, but his hands grab your wrists and slam them to the surface below you. You cry when his mouth releases your tit. 

"What do you want?" he asks again. You whine again, fighting against his grip. He hasn't moved too far away, and you feel his hot breath ghosting up your throat, the side of your face. His grip tightens on your wrists; a warning. He can't see your embarassment in this darkness, and the comfort of it helps you to swallow down shame. 

"My cunt..." 

"What of it?"

"Eat... _devour_ me," you pant. A growl. He forces your legs apart and digs in.


	21. Too Damn Long [Matt the Radar Tech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt the Radar Tech makes a return. 
> 
> "Your panties hit the floor and you stepped out of them, baring yourself to him completely. He licked his lips, and you felt yourself getting hot under his gaze. Slowly, you wet the tips of two fingers between your lips, and began trailing them over your body..."
> 
> Contents:  
> Pmuch just sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. Again. But I'm finishing up a couple of 'em I had in progress. I could use some ideas, if anyone's got any (or if anyone could remind me of some I'd been given before, y'know... 'cause I have a mom brain and forget half the stuff I'm told....)
> 
> Tyvm for all the kudos. I love you guys. 
> 
> Much love to the commenters on ch. 19:  
> Cosmic and lewdlordmiraak. 
> 
> Also love to the commenters on ch. 20:  
> Starkiller95, MikoHayashi, wow_star_wars_trash, AllofReylo, lewdlordmiraak. 
> 
> The fact that anyone continues to wait on my slow ass is astounding, but I love you guys so much.

Matt came back to look for you every day over the next two weeks. Some days, you couldn't be found, others, he couldn't catch you alone, and others still, he lost his nerve. He needed to fuck you again, and though he half wished he could approach you as himself, this was probably best. You were a fantastic lay, and after some particular stressors, he wanted you again. Desperately. Unfortunately, he didn't even know your name, so it wasn't possible to find you in the data banks. 

This late, it was probably unlikely he was going to find anyone in this particular med bay, but he figured he'd look anyway. He was about to give up, about to go to his quarters and find release on his own, until he spotted the one light left on at the back of the infirmary. He walked slowly forward, peering around a divider, and experiencing immense satisfaction at finally finding exactly what he'd been after for a fortnight. And it appeared you were waiting for him. 

"I've heard you've been looking for me?" you asked coyly, spreading your knees slightly farther apart in your chair. In this way, he could see your underwear beneath your skirt, and despite his intentions for this encounter, it caught him by surprise. He nodded. You leaned over and patted the bed in front of you. "How is your burn, Matt? Should I look at it?"

"That's not why I'm here," he said, sitting himself on the edge of the cot. You tilted your head, as if for him to continue; like you didn't actually know why he was here, you wanted to laugh. He was already annoyed; he was no bumbling idiot, why was he acting like one? "I want to fuck you again."

You shifted in your seat, crossing your legs at the ankles daintily. There was an obnoxious allure to that teasing smile, he thought. "Is that so?" you laced your fingers together. He was getting agitated.

"Tell me no, or take your clothes off," he quipped, scowling. You blinked owlishly. This couldn't be the same radar tech you screwed a couple weeks ago. This guy, he wasn't awkward and fumbling. He was irate, demanding. Still hot though, you supposed. After a time spent staring at the bespectacled blond, you rose from your seat and started slowly stripping your clothes off before him. He drank in every inch of skin as it was revealed to him, his eyes intense behind the frames, and it was causing your mouth to go dry.

Your panties hit the floor and you stepped out of them, baring yourself to him completely. He licked his lips, and you felt yourself getting hot under his gaze. Slowly, you wet the tips of two fingers between your lips, and began trailing them over your body; throat, breasts, pausing to tease a nipple, to graze the senstive spot at the apex of your thigh, before they found your folds. You watched him with eyes half-lidded as your fingers slid and slipped through your folds, poking into your cunt to gather the wetness forming there before drawing them back up to your clit. Your fingers worked circles around yourself, and you watched the way his eyes dilated and focused in on your hand. "What should I do now?" you breathed out, teasing again. His eyes shot back up to your face, and you were halted in your actions by the predatory look that you found there.

In an instant, he had you pinned to the medical cot, slammed down with a force that knocked the breath out of you. You nearly shouted in protest, but he caught your gaze and held it as his lips wrapped around the fingers you had been stroking yourself with, making a soft, indiscernible noise at the taste of you on his tongue. You exhaled, tongue rolling out over you're bottom lip as you watched. His lips were lovely, you mused, but you were given little time to enjoy it. He let go of your hand to tear at the zipper to his trousers.

It was more intense this time, the way his cock slid slickly through your folds, filled you up. The noises he made were obscene, needy, and the way he fucked you without restraint. Your hands clawed desperately at his back, trying to grab something to keep you grounded.

A growl tore its way from his throat, and he shifted. Your knees were hoisted up over his shoulders, your wrists pinned under his hands so tightly you could feel the bruises that would show tomorrow. "M-Matt...!" You shrieked when he started pounding into your cunt again, the changed angle, the added friction driving you mad. You writhed under him, trying to pull your hands free uselessly. Matt slammed his hips against your ass over and over without pause, but eyed you as you whimpered beneath him. 

"What?" he asked, voice shaky and breathless as he fucked you. 

"I... I need...." 

"No you don't." 

You tensed and gasped, taken back buy such a quick response. You clenched around him unconsciously, and would have delighted in the stutter in his pattern if you weren't so concerned about him denying you. His grip on your wrists wavered a moment. "You..." you tried, but cut off in a moan. 

"If you _needed_ it.... you wouldn't have avoided me for so long."

"I wasn't--!"

You tried to keep protesting, but he was determined not to listen; your wrists were held together in one ofhis broad hands so that the other could cover your mouth. You moaned under his efforts, and beneath his glasses, his satisfaction was evident. 

Matt made quick work from here, giving a few more brutal thrusts before spilling himself over your abused flesh. You echoed his pleasurable groan with one of discontent, rolling onto your side as he removed himself from you completely. 

He was dressed before you pulled yourself together again, and took a handful of your hair to point your eyes in his direction. 

"The sooner you find me this time, the more likely you are to find satisfaction." 

He left to the sound of you swearing in his wake, ultimately more satisfied knowing that he could very well keep "Matt" hidden away for a very long time if he so pleased.


	22. Fuck Me Against a Wall [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin, featuring our beloved Kylo Ren. 
> 
> "Kylo Ren wrenched your body up into his arms with frightening ease. His arms braced you under the knees, torso pinning you to the wall. The way he held you open left you completely exposed..."
> 
> Contents:  
> Sex, Kylo Ren calling you rude names, totally consensual scene-play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momma is sexually frustrated, so have a rough ficlet. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, people. 
> 
> Many thanks to commenters on ch 21:  
> Elmidoll, calina_tere, and Filipa. 
> 
> Enjoy.

You had discussed this ahead of time, but it had been so long that you had all but forgotten it. He clearly didn't, but that was a part of it, wasn't it? You wanted it to be a surprise. A part of the game. 

You didn't see it coming when Kylo Ren strode up to you and forced you through the door of a conveniently empty room. You fumbled the reports in your hands, protesting when they scattered to the floor, but you were silenced shortly. His large hand came to cover your mouth in the same moment that you were slammed into the wall. He had to bend quite a bit to level with you, but you found his masked face centimeters from yours. 

"Be quiet, don't fight, and I might be gentle." 

Wide eyes and a delighted shiver answered before your nodding did, and after a long moment, his hand slid away from your mouth. 

Down, down, tearing open the buttons of your shirt and kneading at your breasts. Leathered fingers rolled and tugged at your nipples until you were arching and crying out, and he decided to move on. Your trousers were forced down your legs and his fingers graced your sex. 

"Little slut, aren't you?" 

You moaned at the words, warped and whispered near your ear. His fingers slid through a premature wetness that already dripped from your cunt. You heard a derisive laugh above you. 

"Is it so easy to get you to submit? You would fall under just anyone in an instant for a cock?" 

You whimpered at the stretch of your pussy around two of his fingers. His care to prepare you would be minimal, that had been established when the idea had been proposed. He would not be very gentle, regardless of what his persona under this scenario promised. Not that you needed much right now. The thrill of being ravaged by surprise had you impossibly turned on. 

Kylo Ren left you to tear at his own pants, pulling free his own throbbing erection. Catching your eyes on it, he stroked it a few times for show. "Beg for it, slut," he orders. Your knees go weak and your mouth goes dry.

"P-please...." you swallow the lump in your throat, the embarrassment. "Please fuck me."

"Do better," he commands. His hand slides slowly along his length, teasing you, daring you to earn the privilege. 

"Fuck me like the slut that I am, please!" you answer, eyes closed in shame. Your cheeks burned, but your cunt throbbed. "I-I need..."

Kylo Ren wrenched your body up into his arms with frightening ease. His arms braced you under the knees, torso pinning you to the wall. The way he held you open left you completely exposed, let him fuck himself into your cunt with no resistance. His moans through the mask were warped, but wonderful, and you fed on them. 

"I'll fuck you until you can't walk," he promised, and you moaned in delight because you knewhe would deliver.


	23. Round Three  [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the "fucking in someone else's bed" saga. 
> 
> "Your knees rested on either side of his head, hips rocking forward and back as his tongue worked you over. Messy, undignified noises accompanied your soft moans of approval. The thought, however unlikely, that he was drowning in your sweet drippings gave you unending delight."
> 
> Contents:  
> Ugh. Uh. Sex. Oral. Femdom. Voyeurism. Very brief encounter with Kylo Ren before the actual event. Just.... just enjoy, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anywhere else to go with these whole bedroom invasions, so this is it. Third and final part. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! 
> 
> Love love love all my commenters!:  
> Ccath579, Meaghan M, waywardrose, Filipa, and Marie.

"If you don't get me off this second, I'm going to find him and make him do it," you threatened. There was a chuckle, warped and strange through the modulator. He circled around the bed, pulling you to the other side by your ankles. 

"I'm sure you'll understand if I don't use my mouth," he said. You groaned out an "I don't care," and moaned loudly when his prick went straight from his trousers to your used cunt. A leather thumb stroked your clit as he pumped into you leisurely. "I didn't think he'd take it out on you quite to this extent. What exactly happened?"

"He-- ahh!-- he... four times... used me... and my mouth..." you panted out. His thumb circled your clit, then turned the other way. You started gasping, hips moving in circles unconsciously, and you almost cried as you finally came, your channels spasming around his cock. Wave after wave of ecstasy, of relief. You trembled as you came down, his thumb ceasing its movements while he kept thrusting into you. You huffed. "You just... You did all this on purpose."

"So?" 

Your head dropped back; your body wanted to finally relax, but your arms were still tied and tense behind your back. Your head lifted when you heard a hiss, and looked up to find him removing his helmet. A free hand carded through his hair, brushing it out of his face, hips still working against yours tirelessly. "You know, it may be your move..." he suggested. Your eyes scoured his face, looking for some kind of punchline. When none came, you gave it a thought, then nodded. 

"Alright. You're going to help, right?" 

\------

General Hux entered his room that evening to find you naked on his bed, and you were hugely disappointed to find that he did not, in fact, seem surprised. "Exactly how did you get in here?" He asked, unmoving. Your face fell. 

"You... you just.... You can't let me have anything, can you?" you protested. He shrugged, moving to hang his greatcoat in his closet, and caught sight of Kylo Ren, seated in Hux's chair with his boots propped up on the desk. Hux looked suspiciously between the two of you, and your shit-eating smile returned. "So, uh. It's my turn."

Ten minutes later saw Hux stripped and tied to his own bed. If he minded it much, he didn't say, perhaps to deny the pair of you the satisfaction. Kylo Ren had seated himself back at Hux's desk, watching through the visor on his helmet and remaining simply voyeur to your delight. 

Hux watched you as you simply admired him, circling his bed and thinking of what you wanted to do. Your head tipped coyly, and you pouted. "It wasn't nice, what you did to me..." you started sulkily. 

"You say that as if i should care..." 

His snark statement was punctuated by an intake of breath when your palm met his cheek in a sharp slap. His pretty blue eyes went wide, and the room was still, from where you stood over General Hux, to Kylo Ren still comfortable at Hux's desk. It was tense for a long moment... and, with an exhale from Hux's lips, the tension broke. The shaky exhale that left him smacked of arousal, and the twitch of his hardening cock even more so. There were no words to describe precisely how it affected you overall, but confusion, delight, and a throb of arousal were all present. This was something you could work with. 

" _General,_ " you breathed. He met your gaze evenly, unashamed. His look was entirely debauched, and you would bet that even dressed his expression would be obscene; the subtle part of his lips, the touch of red lighting his cheeks, the way his pupils were blown out with lust. You swallowed. "I never knew this about you." 

You silently cursed the way your tone broke, the air of authority you were going for slipping ever slightly. His eyes narrowed. "If you're not going to follow through with this, you may as well leave." Hux's sharp words were like a slap themselves, and you had to respond in kind. The second sharp smack to his face caused him to hiss, but he didn't seem to look furious; if anything, he looked more aroused. 

"What is it you're asking for, General?" 

He swallowed, and you were sure it wasn't nerves or embarassment; even now, he still stank of his usual air of superiority, and while part of you enjoyed it, another part wanted to take it from him. Whether you would be able to or not, however, was up for debate. In the back of your mind, Kylo Ren was urging you to try. 

His silence prompted you to demand an answer, so your fingers wound tightly into his hair, disheveling it beautifully. Your grip shifted him to look you in the eye, and his eyes dilated in a way that had you mesmerized. He exhaled. 

"Use me," Hux ordered. And, oh, you would be more than happy to. 

\------ 

Your knees rested on either side of his head, hips rocking forward and back as his tongue worked you over. Messy, undignified noises accompanied your soft moans of approval. The thought, however unlikely, that he was drowning in your sweet drippings gave you unending delight. 

"You know... I wanted to get you back for what you did the other day, _sir,_ " and the way his tongue worked you at the use of the formal honorific caused a gasp from you. "But I'm not... I think now I'd just like you to make it up to me."

A muffled noise. You didn't bother trying to figure out what it might have meant, instead shifting until you had him right where you needed him. He made no moves to tease you, but licked and suckled at your clit like it was all he needed. 

You moaned breathily as you came, nails digging into his scalp, thighs pressing against either side of his head. 

\------

"Oooh, I still want to be angry, but..." your hips stuttered as pleasant sparks lit up your abdomen, the most delightful nerves inside of you struck. "But General, your _cock_..." 

"I'm aware, " Hux groaned. His feet braced uselessly against his bed, unable to thrust into you due to the bindings wrapped tight about his ankles. You dropped heavily onto his hips, biting your lip to keep in the shriek that tried so hard to escape when his cock was buried so deep it struck your cervix. 

"I didn't ask for your opinion," you said sharply. His eyes narrowed in your direction, but when your hips slammed into his again, whatever remark he had was lost. You smiled. You resumed a leisurely pace. "All things considered, you're a fine lay, sir." 

He was quiet a long moment, before murmuring a quiet thank you. In reward, your hips moved harder against his. Hux moans.

______

"How many times is this?" you groaned out above him. You stilled as the sensation of your clit sliding against his cock turns, pleasure giving way to overstimulation. "Five? Six times?" 

"Something like that..." Hux answered, voice gravely. You collapsed against his chest, more relaxed now than you had been in forever. Good thing to know, that fucking your commanding officer did this much for built up tension.

You had fully intended to stay where you were for some time, really until the feeling in your legs came back, but when your eyes started to slip closed, you came to the conclusion that falling asleep on the general while he was still tied to the bed was probably a little rude. With a groan and many grumbles of discontent, you began to climb off of general Hux and towards your clothes. Across the room, Kylo Ren had already risen and made towards the door with no intention to wait for you, to your ultimate dismay; you would be lucky to make it to your own quarters in this state. Fortunately, you didn't have to worry about that. 

A hand wrapped tight around your wrist in the same moment the door closed behind Kylo Ren. You froze, skin prickling in the long, tense moment before Hux chose to speak. Kylo Ren must have freed him... "We're not done here."

In the very next moment, you find yourself face down on the mattress, silently cursing Kylo Ren's betrayal while General Hux pounded mercilessly into your cunt. Needless to say, you didn't complain long.


	24. Collar [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittenplay, and Hux, because, duh. Theme suggested by Meaghan M.
> 
> "It was when his fingers brushed behind your ears, when you _mewled_ for him, that his cock gave a marvelous twitch, and he decided it was enough."
> 
> Contents:  
> kinda d/s sceneplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm feeling pretty miserable the last few days, so I may not have another update done real quick. I think I have one more completed chapter, and a bunch of things to write, but I can hardly complete a thought right now. 
> 
> IF I COULD HAVE A VOLUNTEER! I desperately want to write more for Emotional Sabotage, but I've rewritten chapter six like three times, and I need someone to bounce ideas off of. If anyone's up for it, please let me know. 
> 
> I'm really happy with the reception the last chapter got! I'm glad you guys liked it so much! Are there any other characters or suggestions anyone has? I'm open to many things. <3 
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos. 
> 
> Much much much thanks and love to commenters from the last chapter!:  
> Ccath579, ElmiDol, Filipa, LadyCorvidae, Calina_tere, waywardrose, MadameClutch, Meaghan M, Korpuskat, baberahamlincoln, and AL.

"Come here, Kitten," he called from across the room, and to obey any faster you'd have had to actually climb to your feet-- which was, of course, against the rules. The floor knocked your knees rather well, but you didn't want to give this up. Not yet. Crawling to him on all fours brought a smile to his face. 

Hux reached out to you as you arrived, leading your chin into his lap and stroking your cheek and behind your ear affectionately. "There's my pet," he crooned. You made a soft noise in response, and he chuckled. You lavished in his attentions. His fingers trailed delicately down your throat to the collar that dangled loosely around it. 

He would never have given you, his sweet kitten, anything but the most precious. Red, patterned and jeweled, and hanging on the ring, a flat disc with the First Order symbol shamelessly emblazoned on it. A thing of pride. 

Hux slid his hand around to the back of your neck, gently drawing you closer. The erection he palmed with his other hand flourishing at your easy acquiescence, your dedication to his game, to him. It took little to free himself from the confines of his trousers, even one-handed, and he drew you closer once more. "Lick, Kitten," he commanded, and you graciously obeyed. 

Your tongue darted out in both short licks and longer laps. He stroked your hair all the while, watching you with darkened eyes. This wasn't so much a sexual thing, you knew, as it was about the power. The control. Watching you do everything he told you to, while fighting your own embarrassment, felt spectacular. 

It was when his fingers brushed behind your ears, when you _mewled_ for him, that his cock gave a marvelous twitch, and he decided it was enough. 

You were pulled into Hux's lap, where you rode his cock, with his hand wrapped tightly around your pretty collar.


	25. Trust [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo Ren try anal. 
> 
> "Slowly, so slowly, he worked into you. First, short, shallow thrusts stretching your hole around his cockhead. An inch breaches you, and he goes no further for several thrusts." 
> 
> Contents:   
> Anal pretty much covers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.   
> I've got two more almost done and ready to be posted, but after discussing with calina_tere about Emotional Sabotage, I'm getting excited to write for that again, so this might be put off the tiniest bit. Or not. I dunno. Sometimes I get inspired and go apeshit. w/e. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has left kudos. 
> 
> Super thank you to the commenters on the last chapter:   
> Maeghan M, MadameClutch, SweetDreams828, waywardrose, Filipa, Joe_Kerr001, and PlatinumFire.

The sensation of fingers running down your spine had you tensing in response; knowing it was coming didn't help you relax at all. Not that you weren't looking forward to this at all. 

Slickened fingers circled your back door, and you twitched in response. A chuckle. "Nervous?" Kylo Ren's voice was smooth and teasing, causing the slightest shiver up your back. You wiggled in response, and felt his lips press warmly to the center of your back. 

"Just relax, you won't even notice it," he whispers, and you feel him slide a finger into your ass in one smooth motion. It didn't hurt, but the strangeness of it caused you to gasp. "Didn't hurt at all, did it?" 

"No, but you're still a liar," you chastise. Another soft chuckle against your back. You feel his other hand move to against your abdomen to keep you still as his finger slides slowly in and out. You feel his teeth work into the skin over your ass gently, tongue laving, suckling, growing a lovely red mark. "Is it going to hurt when... when, you know....?"

"When I fuck your ass?"

"Y-yeah."

He's quiet a moment, pulls his finger from you a moment to gently probe at your hole with two, working just the fingertips into you until he's certain you can take more. "It might at first, a little... but we'll go slow." You swallowed anxiously, and made a quiet noise when two of his fingers made it in to the knuckle.

"O-okay. I trust you."

The silence that followed was tense, and Kylo Ren struggled with himself. While having your trust was gratifying, a part of him wanted to make you regret it. He was still a long moment until he resumed gently working your ass open. "If you decide you really don't want it, you can ride me with my cock in your cunt instead," he assured you. You clenched with arousal, and he made soft shushing noises to placate you. 

He took his sweet time working up to three fingers gently fucking you open, and copious amounts of lube before he turned you over on to your back. He eased one of your legs up over his shoulder, and held your hip firmly in one hand. "Tell me if it's too much," he insisted, thumb stroking your cheek, before you felt the head of his prick against your hole. 

Slowly, so slowly, he worked into you. First, short, shallow thrusts stretching your hole around his cockhead. An inch breaches you, and he goes no further for several thrusts. Then another. 

You're moaning before he bottoms out, the stretch, the feeling of him violating you in this manner almost too much. He buried himself balls-deep and dropped his forehead to yours with a long groan. "So tight... I could fuck you like this forever," he murmured. You had to struggle not to clench around his cock, instead tangling your fingers into his hair. He moaned. 

"It's... it's good. Keep going," you encouraged, shifting just slightly. He needed nothing more, his hips beginning a steady, deep roll against your bottom. You moan, no longer able to keep from squeezing around his cock, and you watch the change in his focus as you do, watch him struggle to contain himself. 

Kylo Ren catches your eyes and slips his thumb between your lips. "It feels good, doesn't it? Letting me use you in any way I want? Submitting to me..." Your teeth graze his thumb, and his eyes flash, hips slamming hard to yours twice before resuming his controlled pace. His thumb left your lips, and he smashed his own to yours. 

His kiss was as merciless as he was, a lot of teeth and tongue. You felt your lips bruising with his effort, and moaned. In a long moment, his wet thumb slipped down to slide against your clit, and worked you over while he kissed the breath from you. The foreign feeling of him fucking your ass, the feel of him rubbing your clit, the oxygen kissed from your lungs. You started to cum and his pace changed. He started fucking you like it was a race, so hard and so deep you felt your bottom bruising with each marvelous thrust.

The feel of him spending in your ass was hotter than you'd admit, but from the look on his face, that self-satisfied smirk, you could tell he knew. He pulled out and collapsed next to you on the bed. 

"That was... not too bad," you admit.


	26. Lace [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensations with General Hux. Short but sweet.
> 
> "His hips rolled against your bottom leisurely as his hands continued to travel your skin."
> 
> Contents:  
> Lots of touching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one done for awhile now, so I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos. 
> 
> Much love to those that have commented on the last chapter:  
> waywardrose, Meaghan M, Doctorkei23, AllofReylo, Joe_Kerr001, and Filipa

His fingers felt delightful over the lace barely covering your ass, his hand smoothing from lace to skin, stroking down until he reached the back of your thigh. Try as you might, you couldn't help the shiver of anticipation, and your general responded with a sharp slap to your rear, before resuming his slow caress. 

"Be still."

He had you bent over his desk, your elbows supporting you. He chose the lingerie you wore, ever the one for control; soft cotton with wide lace trimmings, something cute, but not over the top. It was just as comfortable as attractive, and perhaps that was a part of it. Functionality, as well as aesthetic appeal. How like him. 

Hux reached low between your legs and stroked your sex from behind, enough to cause you to gasp and tense. He was still a moment, and then he smacked you hard on the ass. You inhaled sharply, but did your best not to move. 

"If I have to tell you one more time, Kitten..." 

"I'm sorry," you murmured. Hux's hands moved over your waist, sliding down, feeling over the curves of your hips, your thighs. The feel of his hands.... His gloves sat next to you on the desk. His cool, bare hands on your skin was a rare feeling, and you would do anything to keep them on you, prolong this particular delight. 

Hux stepped forward slightly, and you distinctly felt his length poking you from behind layers of fabric. You mewled softly, wanted to press back against him, but you didn't. His hips rolled against your bottom leisurely as his hands continued to travel your skin. From their place on your hips, his hands moved around to your abdomen, sliding up over your stomach, cupping your breasts through soft cotton and lace. You make another soft noise.

"If I'm good, may I cum?" 

A hand moves up your throat, strokes over your jaw, fingers brush lips. It strokes through your hair reverently. He's absorbed in the sensation, enjoying the textures, relishing the very softness of you that is so unlike himself. He finally answers. "If you're very good... I'll consider it."

You moaned when he pulled you hair just hard enough to tip your head back, trailing his fingers up the column of your throat.


	27. Aphrodisiac [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux is feeling the effects of a drug and needs your help. 
> 
> "It took only a few quick thrusts before he was cumming, his hands grasping your hair with what little strength he had to keep your mouth around his cock while he came down your throat."
> 
> Contents:  
> Oral, sex, multiple orgasms, drugged sex? Idek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a twist on traditional sex-drug fics. I kind've enjoyed it.  
> Sort of something suggested by Meaghan M? Kind of. I have another one coming up that's actually sex pollen, so.... c; 
> 
> Thank you to all the people that have left kudos. 
> 
> All my love to everyone that left comments on the last chapter:  
> phoenixfawkes12, Joe_Kerr001, waywardrose, Meaghan M, calina_tere, baberahamlincoln, and AllofReylo.

You balanced a silver tray, laden with coffee, breakfast, and paper reports over one arm as you made your way to the general's personal quarters. He had yet to call for you that morning, which was unusual, so you decided to check in on him. You hit the comms button to announce that you were coming in, whether he was dressed properly or not (ha! As if the general was ever unprepared), and marched on in...

Only to be halted on your tracks by the sight of him, naked, flushed, and achingly aroused, lying spread-eagle on his bed. Hux was awake, certainly, and watched you with narrowed eyes. You stared right back, wondering why he didn't tell you to stay out, as well as admiring his long pale body and all the freckles that adorned it. Your head tipped. "General?" 

"I need help," he admitted quietly. You silently circled around to his desk, setting the tray down with a very soft clatter. He shifted, but it seemed weak. "I've been dosed with something-- an aphrodisiac or something, but I... it's made me... unable to handle it myself." 

You swallowed thickly. Was he asking you to... "help" him, or go get someone from the infirmary? You couldn't help the aching in your own loins that was screaming for the former. You shifted your weight to the other foot, biting your lip. "What, uhhh... what are you asking for, sir?" you asked, admittedly hopefully.

His eyes narrowed in your direction, tongue poked out to wet his lips. Your breath came short, and he answered, "Ride my cock, or find someone who will." 

If you hadn't put down the tray, you would have dropped it. You made a quiet noise, and stood still for a moment before moving. You approached slowly, anxious, but when you determined he wouldn't change his mind, you were on it. 

He gave you a look when you climbed over the top of him still clothed, but any protests were forgotten when you swallowed his cock down in a a few smooth movements. The moan that left him gave you shivers, and you unconsciously started rubbing your clothed sex against his leg. It took only a few quick thrusts before he was cumming, his hands grasping your hair with what little strength he had to keep your mouth around his cock while he came down your throat. 

His hands lost their grip and you pulled off, sitting up, somewhat disappointed. You watched him recover, his shallow breaths evening, and wishing you had just climbed on his cock rather than squander your opportunity blowing him first. You climbed off, fixing your clothes and preparing to leave, when he stopped you with a firm no. "It's not enough. I told you to ride me, now get on." 

Not disappointed after all! You trembled excitedly as you peeled your pants off. He watched avidly, and when you made to mount him still wearing your uniform top, he sharply corrected you. "All of it," he ordered, and licked his lips again as you stripped off the rest of your uniform. 

You were slick, terribly excited in anticipation of riding his freckled cock into oblivion, and when you climbed atop him, he slid into you with ease. You moaned at the stretch, and the guttural growl he made had you clenching hard around his prick. You shifted just slightly, and then began to move slowly up and down, relishing in every noise he made. You braced your hands on his chest and worked a little harder, moaning and gasping with every thrust, every stroke of those best places inside you.

"How... how did you get dosed?" you asked between movements. Hux couldn't answer for a moment, his hands gripping the sheets beneath himself as tightly as he could, given the circumstances. He managed a few false starts before he could get a proper sentence out. 

"I... I've no idea. I'll find out l--... later." His hips tried uselessly to move with yours, but his legs didn't have the strength to lift him. His hands moved to your hips, nails digging into you. "Go _faster_."

You considered not following his order for a moment, hips slowing just slightly, before deciding against it. Probably wasn't the time. You shifted, leaning further down to move yourself easier against him, moving faster, harder against him. Your breasts bounced in his face; you looked down at him, and found his eyes locked on them. 

In the very next moment, his concern for your speed was lost. His arms wrapped around your torso and he pulled you closer, lips wrapping around your nipple. You couldn't move, only struggled uselessly to keep going, and in your fervor, he groaned, his hips making feeble attempts to thrust against you. The rush of heat in your cunt signaled his second climax, and you stilled, moaning as he continued to suck at your breast.

Hux drew back, gasping for air. You watched him intently, waiting to see what he intended to do from here. It took him a short time before his eyes narrowed up at you again. "Keep going." 

You began to move again, noting that he was beginning to look considerably better than he had when you had first arrived. He seemed to be able to move his hips against yours better, with a considerable amount of strength. His cock working in and out of you was causing his seed to spill from within you, and the wetness dripping from your thighs was a certain kind of arousing. You were getting closer to your own release, and your fingers reached for your clit. He reached for your shoulders to keep you upright, his eyes sharp on your face. "You're going to cum on my cock, aren't you?" His tone was soft and breathless, and it caused an involuntary whimper from you. Your hips shifted just slightly and it made a world of difference. You came undone in seconds, trembling and gasping, and Hux groaned at the sight and feel of you.

" _Good girl_ " he breathed, his hips rocking against yours more fervently. "Faster now." 

You braced yourself against his chest again, trying to push harder. Your climax made everything feel so much better, and now every move you made had you moaning in delight. Your pussy dripped all over his pelvis with every thrust, you wetness and his seed mixing and creating a sticky mess. "I said _faster_ ," he growled, his nails digging into your skin. You gasped and lurched against him, your rhythm lost, and he snarled.

The noises he was making were incredible, animal, something you never thought you'd hear from him and so arousing. You managed to move faster, harder against him, and when you leaned forward and bit into his throat, he came again, his hands stilling your hips in a bruising grip. You held yourself just inches over him, not going to just drop yourself on him to avoid being rude... although, after all this, that probably shouldn't be rude in any way. 

When it didn't seem like he was going to stop you, you carefully removed yourself from him, climbing off the bed. You started dripping down your thighs immediately, and while a part of you was annoyed st the thought of cleaning yourself up, another part of you was turned on and wishing this wasn't over already. General Hux sat up behind you, obviously feeling much better. You reached for your clothes. 

"Wait a moment," Hux said. You paused and looked back at him. His eyes were glued to your thighs, soaked in your arousal and his cum, and you got an involuntary shiver from the intense look he had. He swallowed visibly, and his eyes slowly traveled to yours. "I'm... I'm still suffering the effects of whatever I was given. I'm afraid I'm going to require further assistance." 

"Of course, sir."


	28. Sex Pollen [Kylo Ren+Bonus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a medical officer, you are required to give aid to the Knights of Ren that come to the bay in need. 
> 
> ""I could help with that."
> 
> The man considered it for only a moment before his hands went for his zipper, pulling loose a massive, aching erection. You swallowed hard before you found the strength to approach, hesitantly, and drop to your knees."
> 
> Contents:  
> Dubious consent, oral sex, multiple orgasms, overstimulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual theme Meaghan M suggested. I kinda finished them at the same time, but w/e. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos. 
> 
> All my love and devotion (heart eyes) to those that commented on the last chapter:  
> MadameClutch, waywardrose, ElmiDol, AllofReylo, LadyCorvidae, Doctorkei23, Meaghan M, Joe_Kerr00, MeLestation, and AbsintheVerte.

There was a godawful clattering that accompanied their entrance to the medical bay, and while their presence there was already unusual, the noise only made matters worse. Nurses stood and stared, several people forgot what they were doing, and as the only medical officer not with a patient, you had a quiet panic as General Hux escorted Kylo Ren and another of the Knights directly to you. 

He directed them into a room and grabbed you by the arm and pulled you close. "Handle this quickly and discreetly, or I will make you suffer for it," he whispered furiously. You nodded frantically, then and you were pushed into the room, door closing behind you before you could ask anything more. 

In a locked infirmary room, you were stared down by two Knights of Ren. Your palms felt sweaty. If you couldn't fix them, you were dead, whether they got upset and Lightsaber'ed you right through the gut, or the general made good on his promise. No, no thank you. You needed to.... wait. Neither if the men _looked_ injured. You moved towards the equipment station to the side of the room. 

"C-can... please tell me what happened," you stammered, trying to sound like you were good at your job. You waited, but neither seemed like they were going to answer. Kylo Ren paced the length of the room, and you weren't sure if his frustration was with you, or elsewhere. The other Knight simply stared, and even with his helmet, you felt the intensity under his gaze. You felt tiny. 

You grabbed a scanner from its base and slowly, apprehensively, approached the Knight that was still. The bio scanner worked quick, and a readout appeared on the screen in moments. "No physical injuries... but an unknown toxin in your system. It's not a poison? Increase in adrenaline and testosterone..."

An erection. You didn't understand what the scanner had indicated until you saw it for yourself, a tent in the man's trousers. You froze, couldn't look away, gripping your equipment so tight you might have been afraid you were going to break it. Your mouth went dry. You swallowed hard, heat flashing through you. You could.... You looked up to where you presume his eyes were.

"I could help with that."

The man considered it for only a moment before his hands went for his zipper, pulling loose a massive, aching erection. You swallowed hard before you found the strength to approach, hesitantly, and drop to your knees. Eye level with his cock, you were certain now that you would not be able to fit that in your mouth. He made no moves to force you, but simply watched, waited until you took his already weeping prick into your hands and gave it a tentative lick. You hear him inhale above you, and despite the salty bitter taste of his precum, you go for it. Your hand wraps around the base of his cock, and your lips wrap around the head, taking as much of him into your mouth as you can. You moan involuntarily, and you want to be embarrassed, but you're determined.

It takes a little bit of time before you manage to ease the head of his cock into your throat, and the second you do, he finally can't keep his hands to himself. He braces one hand on your shoulder, the other one tangling in your hair, but he doesn't push you, maintains at least that much control. You hear that Kylo Ren has stopped his frantic pacing, but you can't see him; you suppose you should worry, but you're rather occupied at the moment, so you don't give it anymore thought. 

When the Knight in your mouth cums, it takes you completely by surprise, and in drawing away instinctively, you manage to catch most of on your face. You make a face, starting to wipe some of it off, when you're yanked away by the arm. Your initial reaction is to shout in surprise, but you find yourself silenced in seeing his face, all dark wavy locks and broad features. You expected he intended to fuck you, when he ripped away the bottom half of your uniform. 

Kylo Ren landed on his back on the medical cot, and you gasped when he pulled you over the top of him... so that you were sitting on his face. He went at you like a starving animal, lips and tongue and _teeth_ , and the shock of it all, the absurdly arousing situation you had been forced into, caused you to cum on his face within a few short minutes, gasping and moaning and doing your best not to fall forward and tumble right off the cot. Your nerves were on fire, and his efforts edged you towards overstimulation as you found he had no intentions of stopping. The noises were wet and sloppy, shameless and loud, and around your own panting and whimpering, you very nearly didn't hear his own fevered moans. 

You found yourself wrenched forward, and the rough treatment might have bothered you, were it from anyone else. The other Knight had pulled your head towards his cock again, already red and swollen once more with need. You were far less hesitant this time in taking him into your mouth, and managed to work some of his prick into your throat much easier. You were getting another half inch down when he grabbed the back of your head and forced his cock balls-deep into your mouth and came again, hot fluid gushing into your throat while you choked. 

The Knight removed his hand and you lurched backwards, coughing. Beneath you, Kylo Ren tightened the grip he had on your thighs, shifting you against his face. You didn't want to admit it, but their treatment of you was bringing you closer to another orgasm much faster than it should have. Your hands flew to Kylo Ren's hair against your will, and despite your fear of his wrath, your hips started rolling against his mouth the closer you got to climax. The moaning of the man beneath you got louder, and you felt him tensing and shuddering under your weight in turns; glancing over your shoulder, you caught sight of his hand working his own erection mercilessly, caught sight of him spilling his seed over his hand as he came. You shattered in that very instant, shrieking and sobbing as your clit began to burn, already too abused. 

He was going to eat your cunt until whatever toxin had infected them was worked out of his system, and you were going to have to accept it.


	29. Hatefuck [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filthy interlude with Hux in his academy years. 
> 
> "The name-calling was part of the fun, and his dirty looks, his fingers bruising your hips, the way he just wanted to fuck you until you _broke_ was so disgustingly hot." 
> 
> Contents:  
> Sex, name-calling, hatefuck-related violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiiiiiiiiI am sorry. I'm so inconsistent it's miserable. Stuff's been kinda shit lately anyway so there's that too, but I'm also just making excuses. 
> 
> I got a lot of themes listed to write for, but if you wanna send anymore in, I very well may be inspired and write yours in like a day. *nudge nudge* 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos. 
> 
> Love and kisses to those who have commented on the last chapter!!:  
> waywardrose, ElmiDol, AllofReylo, Meaghan M, Doctorkei23, Joe_Kerr001, Langee, Kidamon180, Harrishawksuperior, and wotormolon. 
> 
> Real glad you guys liked that because I felt the whole thirst for cunt thing was pretty inspired. <3 Love you guys!

"Your dick almost makes up for your shitty personality." 

The comment got your cheek smashed into the cot beneath you, his teeth sunk into the side of your throat. You hissed, fingers digging into his hair and pulling hard. His hips slammed against you, cock striking your cervix brutally, and your pained gasp brought a smirk to his face.

"You fucking--" your curse was cut halfway through by a moan, as Hux's fingers dragged roughly against your clit and you bucked, gasping again. You heard him laughing into your throat before he sat back up, looking more than satisfied at your glare. He heaved your hips up in both hands, fucking you in earnest, and, with irritation, you realized he intended to finish quickly. "Slow... slow down! I swear, if you cum before I do!"

"I have drills, you'll just have to do it yourself," he grunted. You swore again, and with little else to consider, you shoved him backwards on the bed with one hard push. He sputtered, protesting until you mounted him, sinking back into his cock. 

"Yeah fucking right. What's the point of fucking--" you paused here to huff, slamming down into him pointedly, "Fucking you if I'm not getting off?"

"You're _insufferable,_ " Hux hissed, long fingers spreading over your hips. 

"You're selfish," you retorted childishly, bouncing leisurely on his cock, your own fingers finding your clit. 

"Needy whore." 

"Pretentious asshole."

The name-calling was part of the fun, and his dirty looks, his fingers bruising your hips, the way he just wanted to fuck you until you _broke_ was so disgustingly hot. You stopped moving when you came, your hot cunt pulsing around his prick, your body tense as you moaned desperately. 

You weren't even done cumming when he pushed you off, pressing your chest against the cot and lifting your hips so he could force his cock back into your pussy in one short, hard movement. You gasped, thighs twitching on either side of him, fingers scrabbling at the rough material of the bedding. It took maybe three thrusts before he found your g-spot, relishing the way you clenched around him every time he hit it, the short, breathy noises you made. "Disgusting. Slut." He hissed behind you. 

Hux's cock slamming into your nerves brought you right back to that pleasurable precipice, and when he grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled, you came again, whining softly and desperately. 

"Ugh, fuck... I _hate_ you," you groaned, just loud enough for him to hear, and he cums with his own soft grunts, not letting up on your hair or your cunt until it physically hurts him to keep fucking you. And maybe all too soon, he's climbing off of you, and you're shuddering at the feel of his cum leaking out between your thighs as he straightens himself up. 

"If I'm late for my drills--"

"What, are you going spank me? It's not like you're going to tell anyone, you'd only be implicating yourself," you taunt, pillowing your arms beneath your head. It's quiet a few moments before you hear a loud crack, feeling his hand come down on your ass hard enough to leave a mark. You yelp, scrambling up the bed and turning to glare at him. He's smirking again, and turns to leave. 

"Maybe. Corporal punishment ought to do you good, insatiable little slut that you are."

You chuck a pillow at the door as it's closing, hitting it with a soft thump, before you sprawl out on the cot. Asshole.


	30. Bad Dream [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Public sex" prompt suggested by Meaghan M. 
> 
> "There are titters among the bridge personnel, but not a soul would tell him to stop, and no one would dare leave their post. His fingers probe between your legs, and when he finds your clit, your gasp cuts through every voice."
> 
> Contents:   
> I mean. Sex, overstimulation, et cetera, et cetera. Usual stuff. Kinda dub-con? Sorta. You'll see what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High guys. I kinda got real into this the other night, so, ta-da! Two updates in one week! Amazing! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos. 
> 
> All my love to those that commented on the last chapter:  
> Artisanthemage, ElmiDol, MadameClutch, waywardrose, Doctorkei23, Joe_Kerr001, Harrishawksuperiour, Cosmic, Meaghan M, mangogirl1016 
> 
> ((Some of you have commented on so many chapters, I don't even know how to thank you oh my god I love you guys))

You were pushed against your work station face-first before you could even get a good look at who was behind you. Your initial reaction is to fight, to struggle against the palm pressing on your lower back, until you catch a glimpse of him. Commander Ren, in full garb, pushed you back down, and your struggles ceased. 

"I've seen the things you think of me," he says, the words strange and detached through the scrambler on his mask. You don't fight when his broad hands work open your uniform pants and push them down your thighs. "How long have you wanted me to do this?" 

You don't answer. There are titters among the bridge personnel, but not a soul would tell him to stop, and no one would dare leave their post. His fingers probe between your legs, and when he finds your clit, your gasp cuts through every voice. He is not gentle with you, not taking any time to stimulate you elsewhere, caring little for actual foreplay; you will cum beneath his fingers, there is no question. 

You're pleading, but you don't know what for. Your voice is quiet, catches as his fingers circle and stroke your clit. He's whispering something to you. Your thighs clench, and you writhe against his palm, a high noise and sharp breaths signaling climax to all who dared to watch.

"Are you wet enough, girl? Should I make you cum again?" The console beneath you is not comfortable as he moves you, manhandles you onto your back. His thick thigh is between your legs, rocking against your sex. The rough material of his robes against your clit is almost painful, and now it's impossible to keep quiet. You're breathing hard, whimpering and squealing as he brings you quickly and mercilessly to a second climax with his thigh grinding against you. He moves his leg from yours ever slightly, and his fingers press into your dripping cunt. "That's better, isn't it?"

Officers are staring. You're whimpering as he's pulling his cock free from his robes. He's plunging into your sopping sex, and the noise you make is obscene, delicious, and he's fucking you like a maniac, and-- 

Hux bolts up from his bed, both aroused and furious. He might have enjoyed the dream more if Kylo fucking Ren wasn't the one taking you on the bridge like an animal.


	31. Hatefuck Round Two [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, waywardrose. Thank you.
> 
> "You pulled his hair harder, and he audibly groaned; he was, undeniably, hard in his own briefs. Your roughness with him and the smell of your cunt in his face was incomparably arousing." 
> 
> Contents:  
> Cunt lickin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up suggested by waywardrose, and I adore you, you little instigator, you. <3 
> 
> There is a third part already written and ready to be posted, and it's my fucking _favorite_ , it's fantastic I really want to just post it, but I must have restraint. Tomorrow. _Tomorrow._
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos. 
> 
> Super thank you's with capes and shit to those of you that left comments on the last chapter!:  
> calina_tere, ElmiDol, pheonixfawkes12, Meaghan M, LadyCorvidae, waywardrose (<3), Joe_Kerr001, Doctorkei23, GreyjoyStarkgirl1985, and AllofReylo.

He didn't expect it, and that's the only feasible excuse he can make for you besting him so easily. Now, his arms are pinned between your knees on his own standard military cot, and, dear lord, you're not wearing anything to cover your unspeakably sopping cunt. It was inches from his face, and he looked up to glare at your smirking visage above him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you filthy slut?" he hissed. Your fingers curled into his hair and tugged. 

"Shut up and eat," you ordered, forcing his head closer to your pussy. He snarled and struggled briefly. 

"What exactly is stopping me from throwing you off and forcing _you_ to take my cock?" 

Hux did not care for your response; a laugh, head thrown back. You tugged at his hair again, loving the way his hiss warmed your wet folds. "Please! You're scrawny, Hux. You couldn't throw me. Now if you do a good job, I'll let you fuck me."

He growled, but begrudgingly went to work, tonguing your folds sloppily. You held his head at your cunt while he worked, grinding against his face with delight. While he was an enormous asshole, he was great with his mouth. As much as you despised him, You got into it when you felt his teeth, nipping just close enough to your clit that you yelped, yanking his head back by his hair. "You prick!" 

"Bitch," he hissed back at you, close to spitting in your face, if it wasn't more likely to land right back in his own eye. You pulled his hair harder, and he audibly groaned; he was, undeniably, hard in his own briefs. Your roughness with him and the smell of your cunt in his face was incomparably arousing. He wanted to force you down and fuck you open, maybe fuck your throat, but you were, in a way, right; the way you had him pinned, he really could not throw you off of him. 

Diligently, Hux went back to work, eating your cunt until you soaked his face, until you were moaning actively, your hand tightening and untightening in his hair uncontrollably. He was just considering biting you again, when you came, grinding your sex against his face and smearing your wetness across his cheeks and chin. 

You dismounted and sat on the edge of his bed while he sat up, wiping his face on his arm. "You're such a little whore," Hux spat, palming himself through his underwear. 

"Mhmm," you hummed back at him, shuffling around. Hux pulled himself from his erection free and looked over to you, only to be stunned at seeing you head towards the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked fiercely, struggling to climb to his feet with his briefs around his knees. You glanced over your shoulder. 

"Hmm? Oh, you'll just have to take care of that yourself," you snickered, and while he gapes at your back, you're gone.


	32. Hatefuck Round Three [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years on different assignments, you find yourself under the command of your former nemesis-with-benefits. 
> 
> "Hux watched you work sloppily on his cock, laughing derisively. "Ever the slut, I see. For all your hissing and spitting, all the fight leaves you the second you have a cock in your mouth." And then his hands are in your hair, ripping you off of him when he feels your teeth grazing him just enough to hurt."
> 
> Contents:  
> Oral, sex, fingering, violence, name-calling... et cetera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to share. uwu <3 
> 
> I wanna throw in an additional thank you to all eighty of you that have bookmarked this mess. I love you guys too. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that commented yesterday!:   
> MadameClutch, waywardrose, Meaghan M, AllofReylo, ElmiDol, Joe_Kerr001, Doctorkei23, and pheonixfawkes12. 
> 
> Love you guys! <3

It was no coincidence you were assigned to this base, under his direct command. In the weeks you'd been here, you didn't fail to notice the look he had in watching you obey him, the clear pleasure he got from knowing you had to follow his every command. It had been years since you'd seen him, but it seemed that the equal parts hatred and desire he held for you hadn't faded.

So it was no surprise you found him summoning you to his room late one rotation. No surprise to see that stupid fucking smirk on his stupid fucking face. You were tempted to comment on it, but he was a spiteful asshole, you knew, and wouldn't hesitate to punish you through your work. 

"On your knees," he ordered. For a moment, you considered obeying, letting him have his way... but you decided against it. 

"Go fuck yourself, sir," you retort. He paused, his stupid fucking smirk growing, and your sex throbbed in anticipation. Your hair was wrapped into his fist before you could prevent it, and he pulled hard, your knees almost buckling and your head tipped back so that you were looking up at him. You hissed in pain, resisting the urge to grab at his hand, to ease his grip on your hair. 

"On... your... knees," he said again, slowly, leaving no room to question. He released your hair as you went down, a reward for your compliance, and his hand instead gripped your chin firmly. The bulge in his trousers was directly in front of your face, and he held you there, directing your face up at his. "I do like the fight you give, but you must know who is really in charge here." 

"You're an ass," you spat, though not moving to fight him. His other hand is opening the catches on his pants, and you're trying to deny that you're looking forward to this, that the years without your violent interludes have left you with a thirst. You had to stop yourself from wrapping your lips around the head of his cock the second he pulls it free, your eyes flickering to it and back to Hux's face again and again. That stupid fucking smirk.

The hand on his cock moves to prod at your mouth, forcing two gloved fingers past your teeth. You struggled not to gag against the unexpected intrusion, and struggled equally as much not to suckle at them. "This is a better use for your filthy mouth, isn't it? How about something thicker?" he croons, and you'd make a snide joke about the size of his cock if you could speak with his fingers pressing down on your tongue like that, and maybe if it wouldn't be an absolute lie. It's hard to call his cock small when it's an inch from your face. You let him guide your mouth around his prick, and suddenly it didn't matter that you hated his guts because you _needed_ a good, hard fucking, and if this is what it took, you were fine with it. 

Hux watched you work sloppily on his cock, laughing derisively. "Ever the slut, I see. For all your hissing and spitting, all the fight leaves you the second you have a cock in your mouth." And then his hands are in your hair, ripping you off of him when he feels your teeth grazing him just enough to hurt. He's swearing, pulling your head back again, and now you have a smug look on your face. 

"Either do it like you mean it, or fuck off by yourself."

Hux's grip moved to your throat and he forced you up and back, effectively throwing you into his bed. It was a shock that he could actually throw you now, and incredibly arousing. "You still think you can fucking tell _me_ what to do." His thumb pressed into the corner of your mouth, keeping your mouth open for him to fuck into without mercy, his cock hitting your throat and then forcing in further until your nose is buried in red curls and your eyes are watering. He fucked your throat with a point to make, relishing in the way you choked around him, the nails digging into his hips, the way you writhed.

Only when you started to feel as though anymore would cause you to black out did he release your mouth, withdrawing to circle around you, eyes narrowed. "Take off your pants. Now," he ordered, and, to his delight, you obeyed eagerly, still catching your breath while you worked your pants off your legs clumsily. 

Two fingers forced into your wet cunt suddenly, and you gasped, your hips driving down, looking for more almost immediately. That stupid smirk was back. "Wet little whore," he admonished almost fondly, pushing his fingers in deep and curling them, stroking against your walls until-- he found what he was looking for when you gasped again, lurched against his fingers, and his other hand came down to press on your abdomen, keeping your hips still. His fingers worked against the nerves there, and little by little, brought you close to cumming. The way he watched you was analytical, like he wanted to remember just what he did had what affect. You grasped at his hand instinctively, and found your arm pinned to the mattress by the wrist. 

"You-- you didn't--... before....?" And your inability to finish a complete thought is actually embarrassing. You squeeze your eyes shut so you don't have to look at his smug face. 

"You don't think I'd have learned new things in our time apart?" he asked, sounding almost lazy. You're close now, and hoping he'll keep talking because that was always the way to get you off fastest. His fingers are stroking into that one spot in a fast tempo, and your hips are rolling with it, riding his fingers with increasing need. 

"You.... fuck, you're... fuck you." And it's all you can manage to get out between gasps and whimpers, and you can both hear and feel that fucking smirk. 

"Aren't you enjoying this, slut? Why would you be fucking me if you didn't get off too?" He sounds snarky, and you'd love to smack the snark right out of him, but you're not in the ideal position to do so. "Cum, slut, and I'll give you the fucking you surely need." 

He's calling you the slut, you think sarcastically, but oh, does it get the job done. Your orgasm feels different when he's stimulating these nerves instead of your clit, but god, you wouldn't complain. Your sex clenched hard around his fingers, and you shook and moaned through it, head thrown back as far as it would go on the mattress. 

"Disgusting." 

"F-fuck you."

"You ought to have some respect," Hux chided, fingers still stroking your nerves. He had slowed his roll while you recovered, but now he stroked with intent, wanting another climax from you under just the touch of his hands. "I'm your superior. I could decide your work performance is not satisfactory."

"Fuck you! I'm good at my job!" Your words are expelled in a short burst, and Hux scoffed. 

"But are you as good in your job as your cunt is tight?" You throb around his fingers unconsciously, and you notice that stupid smirk again. "I could think of better uses. You have a certain talent." 

"Fuck, fuck, I _hate_ you," and you're cumming a second time, not experiencing the overstimulated pain that usually comes with multiple clitoral orgasms. You're grinding into his hand fervently, curling in on yourself, and you can feel just how wet you are, feel the way your arousal has soaked his glove, drips from it. 

You wished he'd given you a chance to remove your shirt, because you're too hot already and he's moving you into a fuckable position, dragging you to the end of the bed and pulling your legs straight up. His wet fingers are pushed into your mouth, and he watches you gag on them for a moment before you adjust. 

"Filthy," he commented, smearing your fluids across your mouth. "My glove is going to reek of you for weeks." 

You don't say anything, can't, because you feel the head of his cock sliding against you, and your pussy lips are twitching, eager, so ready. When he plunges into you, you make a strangled, desperate noise, and he's hissing in satisfaction, and it's _so good,_ you almost want to sob.

Hux draws your hips up just slightly, and that same spot he just wouldn't leave alone is now getting stroked with every slight movement. You shake, moan, but his fingers are still in your mouth, not letting you speak, making you drool out the side of your mouth. His eyes are stuck on you, intense in a way that would almost make you think he doesn't totally hate you, if you had any brain to put towards it. "Disgusting little girl," he hissed, and there's no bite to it, only arousal, desire, and he fucks you with the need to see you fall apart. 

You do, cumming and clenching on his cock, trying so hard not to bite down in his fingers. He grips your thighs hard enough to bruise and fucks you desperately. He pulls himself out before he cums, jerking himself and painting your thighs, before he lets your legs fall, and leans over the top of you, hands planted in either side of your head. 

"Gross," you complain, feeling his spunk sticking your ass to the bedspread. He makes an irritated noise above you. 

He's considerate enough to help put you back in order, allowing you to use his restroom to clean up, though he isn't kind about it. When you return to the main room, he is pulling his gloves off, facing away from you. You're dismissed with an order to return the following evening.


	33. Muffled [Matt the Radar Tech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise attack. 
> 
> "He pushed his glasses up again, and leaned down just enough that your mouth got at his neck easier, hands pushing at your bottoms frantically."
> 
> Contents:   
> Sex, blow jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't know it, but panty-gagging is one of my favorite things ever.
> 
> I love you guys so much. 
> 
> Shout-outs to commenters from the last chapter:   
> MeLestation, MadameClutch, waywardrose, phoenixfawkes12, Joe_Kerr001, ElmiDol, Artisanthemage, AllofReylo, Doctorkei23, and mangogirl1016. 
> 
> Looking for requests at the moment. I'm kinda losing interest in the prompts I have lined up? Idk. I need to refresh. Do a slut a favor?

You were pleased to say you caught Matt unawares, pushing him into a conference room nearby. Well, you thought you pushed him. He sorta let you, because you were way too small and weak to actually move almost 200 lbs of muscle. Doesn't matter, the fact is, you got him inside. Handily enough, it was empty, and the prime opportunity to jump on that dick. 

"Wh-what are you-- my job--" The way he stumbled over his own words irritated him, and a sort of scowl started on his lips before he caught himself. You grinned. 

"Shhhhhh... just relax," you cooed, fingers starting in on the buttons of his jumpsuit. He clumsily pushed his glasses up his nose, face going red. You have to stand on your toes, but your lips and teeth reach his throat, and Matt makes a startled noise, hands gasping the sides of your uniform. You grin against him again, and then you're palming him through his trousers and he's gasping. 

"Why are you-- I mean-- but _now? Here?_ " he rasps. You giggle. 

"You don't like a like danger?" You asked. Oh, if you only knew the sort of danger he got into, he thought. 

You were flat on the conference table shortly thereafter, a leg up over his shoulder as he plowed you. He groaned with every calculated, forceful thrust, enjoying your ceaseless moans. He supposed, somewhere in a hushed part of his brain, that this sort of thing was detrimental to the First Order's operations, but with his cock buried in your wet cunt he couldn't care. 

He was getting close when he felt it: General Hux and several officers on their way to this specific conference room. "Shit," he announced, stopping his delightful assault on your sex. You looked up confused as he pulled out and tossed your pants and panties at you. He grabbed your arm; too late to make it out of the room, but there was a handy supply closet to shove the pair of you into. You protested until you heard the door to the conference room slide open, and several chattering officers entered. 

You were silent for a long time before you got bored and dropped, without a word, to your knees. Matt tried to put a hand on you, tried to stop you, but your mouth wrapped around his cock with no delay. He gasped, and if someone didn't take that exact moment to speak, you were certain he would have been heard.

After listening him struggle to keep quiet for a couple of minutes, you climb to your feet, digging around the closet as quietly as you could, trying to find-- yes, that would work. You snatched your panties from the floor and balled them up, stuffing them into his mouth. You were back on your knees and swallowing his cock before he could do anything. 

Kylo Ren was rather impressed with your boldness, but he'd wager you would be less so if you knew who he really was. Your panties tasted like your pussy, and made his mouth water. The chatter of officers in the room outside the closet didn't matter anymore; all he could focus on was your hot mouth around his cock, the way you fit his cockhead into your throat, and he wanted so badly not to cum. He'd stay in this dingy closet as long as he could with his cock stuffed down your throat.

Matt's head fell against the wall with a dull thud, not nearly loud enough to draw attention from the conference beyond the door, but enough that it made your heart jump at the thought of being caught. He wanted to last, oh, he really did, but you were making it so hard. Your mouth was hot and perfect, and you'd had quite a bit of practice sucking his cock lately, and when you swallowed around him with purpose, he came, groaning low in his throat and holding your shoulder. 

He was still and quiet as you licked him clean, your underwear still muffling him. When he could think again, he focused on what was going on outside those doors, and lamented that you would still be stuck in there some time, because now he wanted so much to bury his face in your cunt in gratitude.


	34. Fire! [Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character analysis. 
> 
> " "I'm going to rule this galaxy," he proclaimed in a hiss. 
> 
> "You are." "
> 
> Contents:  
> Blowjob, some misplaced hero worship....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiii should be sleeping but here have this.
> 
> MadameClutch is to blame for this. <3333 
> 
> Thank you to MadameClutch, ElmiDol, and waywardrose for commenting before I crashed and encouraging this. 
> 
> Now m' going to bed.

"FIRE!" 

The awe-inspiring beam exploded from Starkiller with a boom as it shot out of the atmosphere and across the galaxy. You were washed in the eerie red-orange glow, eyes wide at the impossible sight before you. Your eyes landed on your lover, and saw the way his body trembled; not with the quaking of the planet, no, but excitement. His moment of triumph, a power the likes the galaxy has never seen. This was not the work of the Sith or some mystical Force... this was _him,_ and you found yourself growing excited as well. 

The planet had grown dark now. Hux stood in an empty control room, save for himself and you. A residual glow emanated in the distance, left from the weapon, and he admired it from the dark room. 

"I'm going to rule this galaxy," he proclaimed in a hiss. 

"You are." 

You admired the way he looked with his greatcoat slung over his shoulders; it broadened his sillhouette, matched his appearance to his fearful and great ambition. The glow lit his face gently, like standing before a fire, and you could hardly look away. A gesture from him brought you to your knees before him, and, with his permission, you opened the front of his jodhpurs to release his cock to the cool air. 

Your mouth was hot around him, but he made no noise to indicate his pleasure. Not yet. You had to work for it if you wanted it. "The Republic took decades to rebuild and I destroyed it with a single word," Hux marvelled aloud. You moaned for him, your tongue working at his stiff prick with a special kind of delight. You wanted to tell him that he was amazing, that he was _everything_ , but you wouldn't dare stop to speak, and so you lavished his cock with your attentions instead. 

"I've waited my entire life for this," he said softly. A life spent entirely towards a single purpose, a triumph. Destroy the Republic. But it wasn't done yet. Replace it with something better. You bobbed your head on his cock, coating him with saliva, working him towards a release he's wanted since the moment his weapon fired. His voice became breathless. "This is what I was meant for." 

You moan in agreement again, and his hand reaches into your hair, stroking, and pushing, directing you at his discretion. You want to touch yourself, but you don't. He hasn't told you you could. You moan again. 

"I will rule the galaxy," he whispers again. He's close. He's wanted this all day. When he closes his eyes, he sees that moment again, the flash, the heat, the noise, and he's _so close_. He holds your hair that much tighter. You want him to cum in your mouth. 

In the moment his weapon fired he had a vision, a fantasy he wanted fulfilled with every bit of his being. The Resistance destroyed, Kylo Ren gone, and _Leader Snoke dead_. He saw a throne that sat over an empire, and you at his side. No one daring to question, no rebels, no resistance, because that fearsome power sat behind him, would obliterate his enemies with ease. He's going to cum. 

Hux spills himself on your tongue, lets you milk his cock until there's nothing left to give. You're staring up at him in wonder. His thumb brushes your lips. You swallow.


	35. Squirm [Kylo Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Meaghan M forever ago. 
> 
> "You look over your shoulder, but no one is there. When you turn back to your terminal, you feel the phantom touches over your shoulder and back. It's somewhat innocent, and maybe you're imagining it, but... but no. It's too firm, too real."
> 
> Contents:  
> Inappropriate Force touching, unknown voyeurism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wrote this out pretty quick. I may be starting a seperate series of one-shot fics that're dub/non con. So this one'll have all the consensual stuff, and if you're not into anything rapey or coercive, you don't have to even see it here and be disappointed. Sound good? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos and bookmarked. 
> 
> Much love to commenters on the last chapter:  
> AllofReylo, pheonixfawkes12, ElmiDol, Artisanthemage, MadameClutch, Joe_Kerr001, waywardrose, Meaghan M, Antuanette, Doctorkei23, Pillow Pet, and Harrishawksuperiour. 
> 
> I love you guys. <3

Let's set the scene: you're on the bridge, wrapping up the end of your shift. Work has been slow, and everyone is tense because the general is arguing with Commander Ren in the background. As you're settling into your mindless lull, you feel it: a certain kind of caress against your skin, like a breeze, but slightly more _real_ , and you bolt up straight in your seat as you feel it.

You look over your shoulder, but no one is there. When you turn back to your terminal, you feel the phantom touches over your shoulder and back. It's somewhat innocent, and maybe you're imagining it, but... but no. It's too firm, too real. Something presses over your abdomen, upwards, and... You arch when there's suddenly _something_ groping your breasts.

"You alright?" Thannison, sitting next to you, asks low under his breath. You glance at him quickly. 

"Y-yeah," you whisper back, feeling a tugging at your stiffening nipples. "Yeah, I'm just... I'm looking forward to the end of my shift, that's all." 

"The General is looking like he's in a bad mood, you ought to sit still or he'll extend your shift," he warns. He's right, Hux wouldn't hesitate to punish an officer for 'behaving unbecomingly'. You nod. 

It's hard to sit still with your breasts being mercilessly teased by an invisible power. He seems to focus there for some time-- yes, he, because we really can't deny who this is-- before he's moving lower, ghosting over your thighs and then it's your sex he's touching; you catch your gasp before it comes out, but there's still that sharp inhalation, and Thannison is shooting you a concerned glance.

He strokes your clit _just right,_ without even really touching you, and you want to sob, but you bite your lip and squeeze your thighs together and try to remain silent and still. It's not easy, and you try to focus on your holo-terminal, but you zone out. 

_Good girl._

You want to whimper. The pressure moves to circle around your clit instead of directly stimulating it, and the tease makes your cunt clench. You take a chance to glance back at Kylo Ren, and he's standing there with his mask pointed in your direction. Hux has gone to another corner of the bridge and is stewing over there, obviously furious with Ren for whatever reason. Your eyes on him causes Ren to give your pussy a good prod with his power, and you nearly shriek, barely biting it back. You turn back to the terminal. Thannison gives you a look again. You're getting overwhelmed. 

He's returned to stimulating your clit with long slow strokes, and you're about to cum. You're silently cursing because this is incredibly inappropriate, and just what are you supposed to say if someone asks? You can't keep brushing Thannison off forever, he's gonna know something is--

There's a sensation of something in your cunt again, and you're cumming with a sharp intake of breath, your entire body tensing and then shaking, shuddering. Thannison has taken to ignoring you now, so you're not worried about him asking, but... your name is called sharply from across the bridge, and you turn, trying not to wince at the sensitivity and wetness between your legs. 

"You're to remain an hour after your shift." 

"Yes... yessir."


	36. Ongoing Punishment [Mitaka!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux asks Mitaka to assist with your punishment. 
> 
> "Mitaka removed his gloves as he stood, and his hands were shaky and tentative as they stroked your thighs. You trembled beneath his palms, making an effort to push into his touch, but you can't move enough. "O-ooh, thank you," you whimper beneath him, and dear lord, his erection his already straining against his trousers."
> 
> Contents:  
> Orgasm denial, sex, bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a lot longer than I'd intended, and I apologize. This is specifically for ElmiDol, who suggested Mitaka forever ago. I'm definitely gonna have to write something else with just Mitaka. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos. 
> 
> Huge thanks to those that have me bookmarked! 
> 
> Major, huge, ULTRA thanks to commenters from the last chapter:   
> phoenixfawkes12, Meaghan M, waywardrose, ElmiDol, Ashley_Winchester_77, AllofReylo, Artisanthemage, Cosmic, MadameClutch, and Joe_Kerr001.

"Lieutenant," Hux greeted as the man stalled in the doorway, red faced and stunned at the display before him. He gestured him in. "Enter, and lock the door." 

Mitaka stumbled over a few protests before deciding it was best not to disobey an order. He locked the door and took one tentative step forward before halting, face pointed at the floor. He couldn't look up again, couldn't bring himself to when he knew he would stare. The sight of you spread across the general's desk, naked, with each limb bound to a corner, was all too enticing. You were flushed, gagged, but not struggling even slightly when Mitaka found his way in, instead waiting patiently. 

"You're being rude, Lieutenant. I called you here because we require your attention, now lift your head." 

Mitaka obeyed with an uttered "sir," doing his best to avoid your bare form on the desk. Hux seemed pleased with Mitaka's obedience. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk, asking him to sit, but Mitaka hesitated; the seat just happened to be before your open legs, and Mitaka did not have to be much closer to _smell_ how aroused you were. Hux insisted, telling his lieutenant that he was being rude again, and Mitaka sat. 

From here, it was much harder to avoid looking at you, and when Hux took his own seat and Mitaka made an effort to maintain eye contact, it became harder. In his peripheral vision, Mitaka could see your chest rising and falling with every breath, could see your legs try to shift together. 

"I need your help, Lieutenant," Hux began. Mitaka's eyes snapped up to the general's again, unaware that he had ever let then drop to you. Hux was hiding a smirk. 

"What, um.." Mitaka coughed awkwardly into his arm, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Hux begins stroking your hair idly, and your pleased purring has Mitaka looking at you, and immediately away again. "Excuse me. W-what with, sir?" 

"It seems my kitten is an insatiable slut, and my attention is not enough for her." He was blunt, and caused Mitaka to inhale sharply in surprise. He glanced down in time to see your thighs strain, trying to rub together; for whatever reason, Hux saying such things about you turned you on, and he could see it. "Simply put, Lieutenant, I'd like you to fuck her."

Mitaka couldn't possibly be any more embarassed. Hux watched, satisfied, while Mitaka sputtered and tried to make a number of excuses as to why he couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't that be rude?, and I'm sure your attention is more than enough, general, you certainly don't need-- And he's silenced as Hux raises his hand. The general reaches around and removes your gag, his thumb soothing the skin in the corner of your lip before you speak, nodding to you with a silent order.

"Please, please, please, Lieutenant, fuck me, please!"

His eyes don't leave you now, can't, and on the other side of you, Hux is pleased. Mitaka bites his lip."S-sir...?" he asked, and, again, Hux gestured. 

"Have your fill, Lieutenant," Hux directed, and he gave in. 

Mitaka removed his gloves as he stood, and his hands were shaky and tentative as they stroked your thighs. You trembled beneath his palms, making an effort to push into his touch, but you can't move enough. "O-ooh, thank you," you whimper beneath him, and dear lord, his erection his already straining against his trousers. His fingers graze up your thighs, ignore your mound, and slide up over your abdomen instead. You gasp. 

"Are you attracted to her, Lieutenant? Does she arouse you?" Hux questioned. His hands retreat from your hair so that you can focus on the feelingof Mitaka's hands on your skin. Mitaka let out a shaky breath. 

"Y-yessir," Mitaka answered. He hesitated before he gently pinched and rolled one nipple between his thumb and finger, gasping himself when you moaned actively, attempting to thrust your chest up into his hands. He continued, watching you writhe under him with wide eyes. "She's so... so sensitive." 

"How many times did you touch yourself today, kitten? And don't lie." Hux instructed. You made a soft noise. 

"Just.... just twice." You bit your lip, head falling backwards enough to catch the disapproving look on his face. "I just.... you've been..." 

"Don't blame me for you being an incorrigible slut," Hux scolded. You bit your tongue, then moaned when Mitaka's hand trailed back down to your sex. He watched your face as he rubbed two fingers gently over your clit, watched you quiver with pleasure.

"Sir? I can... I can?" 

"Fuck her, Lieutenant, yes, you may. I'd suggest sooner than later, or she may lose interest." Hux sounded annoyed, though Mitaka could see it was directed at you, and not him. You were whining, your head up by where Hux sat, one ankle crossed over the opposite knee, and looking down at you with his eyes narrowed. Mitaka couldn't tell if you were the object here, or he was. Maybe you were both toys to the general. 

Mitaka's hands were trembling as he pulled his throbbing length free from his jodhpurs, gasping softly. He was close enough that his flesh could feel the heat radiating from yours, and for a few long moments, all he did was sigh and stroke his erection while you whined and begged almost wordlessly. Hux looked on with approval.

And then he was fucking into your pussy with slow thrusts, inch by inch, until he was buried in you and groaning in pleasure. You moaned, struggled, hoping to get him to move more, harder, please, and Mitaka resists, his thumbs drawing circles on your thighs. "Please, Lieutenant, _please_ ," you beg. He can't help stifle a moan and try not to immediately give in. Hux tsks again, and reaches forward to secure the gag around your head again, despite your protests.

Mitaka takes his time working up to a frenzied pace, with Hux speaking to him all the while. "Does she feel good?" "She's very wet, isn't she?" "She's not very well behaved, is she?" And even listening to the general's voice, Mitaka is terribly aroused.

"Careful, lieutenant, that she does not cum," Hux warned. You whined beneath the gag, trying to drive your hips against Mitaka's, but the man slowed and looked up at the general quizzically. "Sluts that cannot be patient do not deserve the satisfaction."

"Y-yes... yessir," Mitaka answers, and you groan, letting your head fall back. He trusts slower now, a little less deep. "I don't think... I don't think I can go much longer, sir..." 

"Then cum, lieutenant, and make her feel it." You shudder at the general's words, and you _hate_ them. Mitaka moans shakily, and fucks you in earnest. You clench, hoping that maybe it'll be enough, maybe you can cum too... And Mitaka pulls out and streaks your thigh with his cum, sighing softly. 

Mitaka feels awkward as he tucks his softening cock back into his pants. He spares your whimpering form one last glance. 

"Thank you for your help, lieutenant." Hux barely glances up from his own datapad. "Her lesson is ongoing, however, and I would like you to return at your convenience." 

You whine at his insinuation. You're in for a long day.


	37. Please and Thank You [Mitaka!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka has a craving. 
> 
> "You shudder; pure need rolls off of him in waves. The lieutenant brings his hands up to cup your ass cheeks, and he pulls you closer, burying his face in your cunt." 
> 
> Contents:  
> Oral!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MadameClutch and the delightful Mitaka filth she wrote with me in mind. <3 Y'all should totally go read it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos. 
> 
> Big thanks to everyone that has me/this bookmarked!
> 
> Super mega ultra thanks and all my love to those of you that commented on the last chapter!:  
> MadameClutch, ElmiDol, waywardrose, LadyCorvidae, looking_glass22, phoenixfawkes12, Joe_Kerr001, AllofReylo, Artisanthemage, Doctorkei23, Meaghan M, and Harrishawksuperiour.
> 
> You guys are all so wonderful. <3

You're in the officer's lounge when he finds you, reading from your holopad and sipping tea. While you're certain a few choice superior officers would tsk at the undignified manner in which you sit, you're perfectly comfortable with your feet tucked up under you, your tea cup balanced on your knee as you hold the handle delicately. Picturesque, Mitaka thinks with a sigh, like a queen with how disinterested you are in anyone else around you. He steels himself, straightens his jacket, and marches confidently forward.

You only look up when he calls your name, and give him a warm smile and a respectful incline of your head; you're off duty, and you'll be damned if anyone but the general himself gets you to your feet for something as silly as rank. Mitaka liked that. "What can I help you with, Lieutenant?" you ask lazily, letting your holopad fall against your thigh. 

This is where he stalls, losing his nerve. He intended to blurt out his request, and all but run from the room the moment you reject him, but here, you were surrounded by people, and there was no way he'd announce his request with anyone else around. He couldn't-- he'd be so ashamed! He clears his throat awkwardly, and you give him a curious look. "Would you-- I'd like a word with you, officer. Privately." 

The quizzical look you give him is endearing, but the serious nature of his request has you setting your tea to the side and rising from your seat. Mitaka feels so anxious he might be sick, but swallows down his nerves. He leads you, step by quaking step, towards his own quarters. In his own room, he has to finally turn and address you; he does so very slowly. 

"What is it?" you ask again, looking concerned. He takes a deep breath. 

"I'd like... I'd like you to sit on my face. _Please._ "

Your eyes go huge in your surprise, and Mitaka finds the strange innocence to be just as enticing. He tries not to panic; he can't run from his own quarters, and if you would reject him, he would have to force you out. You blink the confusion out of your eyes. "Just.... um.... Would you care to repeat that?" you request. Mitaka swallows hard. 

"Please. I would like to eat you out." It comes out as a statement, a declaration, and though Mitaka is clearly sweating over it, it seems rather bold to you, and you'd be lying if you said the situation wasn't somewhat arousing. You pause... and then cross his room to sit on his bed.

"How many others have you made the same request of?" you ask. Mitaka is stunned a moment. 

"N-no one! No one else!" 

"Hm," you respond, intentionally and falsely disinterested. Mitaka takes a step closer to you, and stops; he's unsure yet if you're going to accept his request or deny it. You glance at him. "Tell me more." 

He stutters wildly for a moment, then steadies himself again. He swallows hard again. "I want to _taste_ you," Mitaka starts. He watches your eyes shine, watches the subtle shiver you try to hide. 

"What else?" 

"I want my face trapped between your thighs, until you decide you've had enough of me," he says. Another shiver; he sees your thighs clench and unclench, and he goes on, "Until you've had enough of my tongue in your cunt, until your legs are shaking so hard you can barely stand." 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Mitaka..." 

"Please."

You rise from the bed and take a few steps over to him; you crane your neck and kiss his jaw, retreating when he tries to kiss you. He stares down at you breathlessly. "On the bed, Lieutenant," you order, and Mitaka nods all wide-eyed, and hastily scrambles over to lay on the mattress. You approach slowly, and when you're next to the bed, you make a slow show of removing your trousers and underwear. 

"Please," he says again, and your mouth is starting to water, but not nearly as much as Mitaka's is. He reaches over to help you, and then you're straddling his head. He can smell your sex, and he inhales deeply, moaning on the exhale. "Ooh, _thank you._ "

You make a soft noise over him, and then Mitaka's tongue pokes out to lick slowly and reverently through the folds of your sex; from the very bottom of your slit to your clit. He rumbles so low in his chest that you feel it reverberating through your own skin. You shudder; pure need rolls off of him in waves. The lieutenant brings his hands up to cup your ass cheeks, and he pulls you closer, burying his face in your cunt. 

Mitaka's tongue delves into the opening of your pussy, fucking you on his tongue. His nose nudges your clit again and again as he works, and fuck if it isn't doing anything for you; this was never a proposal you'd been given before, and you were more turned on than you could comprehend. He speaks, something muffled into your sex, and he moans at the loss when you draw back. "What was that?" 

"You're so wet! Come back, I need _more!_ "

You gasp sharply at his words, and your hips surge forward of their own accord. He starts eating you again, and you're already right there, about to cum. "I'm... I'm afraid I won't last very long, Lieutenant," you tell him. His only response is another low moan, and you can feel your own head dropping back at the feel of his lips closing around your clit. Your hands have tangled in his formerly neat hair, and your hips rock against his face. You're getting close-- _so close_ \-- and... The pleasure building in your loins reaches its peak, and you shudder and shake as you cum on his tongue. He laps up every drop of your slick fluids that all but gushes from your cunt, his hands continuing to push you closer to his face until he could very well suffocate in your sex. 

Slowly, the pleasure recedes, and Mitaka's mouth slows against your pussy and his hands relax against your ass. He reluctantly lets go of you, and you climb shakily to your feet, sitting on the edge of the mattress until you can move properly. You glance over your shoulder, and nod your head at the hardness straining against his trousers. "Do you...?" 

"Don't worry about it," he says dismissively. His tongue pokes out to lick up the wetness over his puffy lips, and you shudder again. "Thank you." 

It gives you shivers, and Mitaka notices with a little twinge of delight himself. You look away again. "You're welcome to do that again sometime," you say softly. 

" _Thank you_."


	38. Request Info

Hiiiii... 

My sincerest apologies to those that have been waiting for an update here. I actually have regrets with regards to not making an announcement like this sooner. 

This particular set of filth will no longer be continued in this manner. I am sorry about that, but I have no urge to continue this. 

That is to say!... I am open to taking requests. I made a sideblog specifically for Star Wars fanfic, and you'll find it here: 

https://ladyb-writes-starwars.tumblr.com

Sidenote: it will eventually be marked nsfw, so you'll have to be logged in with safemode off to see it; 18+, please. If anyone wants to come over and just chat with me in messenger too, that'd be great. No need to be shy. There isn't anything on that tumblr yet, but if anyone wants to be first... *nudge nudge*

I'll still be posting on this ao3, but this series is done. Thank you to everyone that has stuck around!


End file.
